Proposta Indecente
by Nyuu - Lucy
Summary: Será que uma proposta poderá mudar vidas e destinos? CAPÍTULO 6 TÁ ON /o/
1. Mystery and much confusion!

_**Yo Minna-san!!! Olha só...segunda fanfic no pedaço,essa os capítulos estão mais longuinhos hehehe,vou dar um exemplo só nesse primeiro tem exatamente 12 paginas do Word!!! Criatividade ta a flora hehehe,enfim...espero que gostem n.n , ah e eu to na duvida de qual casal vai ser,ta entre, SaiSaku e NaruSaku,se for SaiSaku então daí o Naruto vai ficar com a Hinata,se for NaruSaku o Sai que vai ficar com a Hinata ou com a Ino...enfim,não decidi essa questão de quem não for escolhido,então,votem \o/ ou se ninguém votar eu vou tirar no palitinho mesmo e decidir por lá hehehe...**_

_**A historia e focada mais na Sakura e seus problemas amoroso,no trabalho,diários e afins..Uma comedia romântica açucarada uma espécie de Karekano,com Furuba e com uma criação minha uhauhahuaha...**_

_**Quem lê a fic vai perceber uma coisa nova,desta vez quem ta narrando a fic não serei eu!!!**_

_**E quem mais seria melhor para este trabalho?**_

_**A própria pessoa que vai contracenar a fic Haruno Sakura #musica de cinema uahauha#**_

_**Ah,me dêem um desconto para a minha segunda fanfic,ne,eu to me esforçando o maximo e melhor que posso para fazer uma coisa boa e digna para os leitores 8D**_

Legenda.:

Euzinha Sakura falando 8D

**Exemplo on/off** – er...tipo,eu falando com o meu diário ou coisa parecida!

_- Inner x3 ou sussurro XP_

- fala do povo 8P

_**Autora Mary falando 8D , também tenho meu momento de gloria ne hehehe**_

**O.o.O **– Troca de cena XD

Enjoy/_**Enjoy**_

**Modo**_**Diário**_** On.**

Olá pessoas,adivinhem onde estou!? Hahaha não sabem ne!?

Hmmm...Depois eu conto,também não precisa ter pressa ne!

Bom,eu antes vou me apresentar,típico de um inicio diário no começo hehehe...

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura,tenho estatura de altura "media",dizem que tenho um belo corpo eu também acho hohoho.

Por incrível que pareça tenho cabelos longos rosados e olhos verdes,não uso lente e nem pinto meu cabelo não ouviu!?

Tudo em mim e natural!!!

Moro na rua nove do vigésimo quarto quarteirão de Konoha,mais precisamente em uma casa nem grande nem pequena,estável,três pessoas da para morar nele numa boa...Mais não passa disso!!!

Hmmm...deixa-me ver mais para colocar aqui...Ah!

Eu sou bastante alegre,carinhosa,mimada hehehe,amo carinho!!! Vivo dando selinho em todo mundo hohoho,pulo em cima do povo,me aninho no pessoal,ah eu sou bastante carinhosa sabe?

Mais não pisa no meu calo que eu me transformo em uma verdadeira tigresa ù.ú, falando em tigresa esse é um dos meus apelidos mais famoso pela vila..não sei por que rsrsrs...

Terminei a faculdade recentemente de medicina,to fazendo estagio no hospital da vila!!! O que é uma

coisa boa,finalmente não to mais desempregada,mais lá eu trabalho duro para caralheo u.u , fora que eu

ainda não me aposentei do meu antigo e amado time 7! E de vez em quando eu sou escalada em alguma

missão e tals...

Estou no auge dos meus 19 anos,solteira,virgem e ainda por cima não tenho previsão de quando vou desencalhar,porque o amor da minha 'infeliz' vida se casou com uma ruiva tarada que vai ao hospital pra me cantar ù.ú,e também eu perdi praticamente minha vida toda pra estudar naquela faculdade infeliz,mais pelo menos olha onde eu to hoje ne hehehe.

Mais confesso que fiquei bastante deprimida pelo casamento do Sasuke-kun,mais se ele esta feliz,mesmo sendo mal amado ù.ú tudo bem!!! Bola pra frente Sakura,e prosseguir a vida!!!

Fora isso minha vida não poderia ser melhor,meus pais se mudaram para o exterior há algum tempo junto com a minha irmã,então to toda livre,leve e solta!! eita vidinha boa!! XD

Mesmo estando fora, digamos que do mundo 'exterior',eu ainda tenho meus admiradores,admito de lá para cá a lista tem aumentado muito,não e querendo me achar

mais de alguma forma mudou e eu to um tanto famosa com o publico masculino hehehe,ah,e infelizmente no feminino também -.-v

E quem se lembra quando eu disse.:

_Olá pessoas,adivinhem onde estou!?_

Adivinharam? Não!?

Pois bem,eu conto,eu to na frente do cinema esperando provavelmente é o meu admirador secreto,que me manda cartinha no meu expediente todo santo dia,eu já estou pra ter um troço se eu não descobrir quem é esse infeliz hoje, que não me deixa dormir porque fico pensando quem é esse bendito! E de uma coisa eu sei,ele é bastante muito misterioso mais tudo bem,Sakura...não deprime...

Agora eu já vou indo por que o local ta bastante movimentado,e eu?! To aqui escrevendo em um diáro!! vê se pode!?

**Modo **_**Diário**_** Off.**

**O.o.O**

**Modo **_**Sakura**_** On.**

- _Uff...se demorar mais um pouco eu vou criar raiz aqui -.-v _- Bom eu disse isso mais para mim mesma,mais sabe aquele pulo de susto? Pois é quando eu ouvi AQUELA voz atrás de mim.

- Falando sozinha Sakura?

- Ka-Kakashi-sensei!! Não me assuste assim oras!! n.n,mais...ah pergunta que não quer calar!!! Oque você ta fazendo aqui!? – esse susto eu vou anotar pra dar outro nele depois -.-v

- Hmmm... Eu to aqui para o lançamento do icha icha paradise 3 n.n,e você?

Putz!!! Eu me assustei a: toa! Fiquei preocupada a: toa! E ansiosa à: toa! E também pra ouvir uma resposta dessas!!! Mais uma que vai pro meu Death Note Ò.é

- AH O.O' ¬¬ ta bom...- essa mereceu UMA GOTA do tamanho do SISTEMA SOLAR,UMA GOTA não A GOTA!!! ¬¬°

- Você ainda não me respondeu Sakura... O.o°

- am? Eu? Ah! Hum... To esperando o autor disto... – peguei um envelope do bolso dianteiro da saia e o meu erro foi mostrar pra ele viu, se eu tive-se um espelho na hora,eu tenho certeza que teve uma pontada vermelha no meu rosto viu,porque aquele desgraçado riu de mim!!! Uff... ¬¬,Kakashi é um dos 5 homens que me consegue deixar puta de raiva em um dia!!

- Não sabia que você estava de namoradinho Sakura-chan!!! Eu conheço esse corajoso? – Uff!!! Preciso dizer que aquele ser de cabelos brancos e de mascara,falou como se estive gozando da minha cara só porque eu to em um..Tipo...acho que de encontro!!! Sei lá! s.s,mais ele riu tanto,mais tanto,que aquela praga ambulante chorou!

Eu to nem ai,só sei que pra perguntinha idiota dele eu nem fiz esforço de respondê-la! ¬¬,pro inferno Kakashi e seus malditos livros pervertidos ¬¬°

O bom foi que ele se tocou e parou de rir,e logo saiu de lá e foi pra o lançamento daquele livrinho pervertido dele u.u

**O.o.O**

Oh beleza!!! Duas horas depois e absolutamente nada daquele infeliz,e aqui estou plantada a exatamente 3h e 24 min. Ah se ele aparecer eu esgano ¬¬,to nem ai pra quem seja o infeliz! Eu só sei que eu vou descontar toda minha fúria desumana nele!!! Ò.é

**O.o.O**

Uff...como diria o Shikamaru as nuvens estão tão bonitas hoje -.-v ,e eu aqui agora plantada na grama olhando o céu esperando o infeliz que já me fez perder exatamente 5h e 44 min PRECIOSOS da minha infeliz vida!!!

Ah mais esse fdp ta pedindo...e ta pedindo e feio...ele vai ver minha força sobre-humana na carinha de safado dele,pior que...eu nem sei quem é esse infeliz!!! Oh inferno pra ter cão!!! ¬¬°

**O.o.O**

Chega!!!!!! Já são 21h15min da noite e nada desse desgraçado aparecer ¬¬,me fez esperar desde as 14h00min ate agora!!! Exatamente 8h15min de espera!!! Quem esse infeliz pensa que é!!?? Pra me fazer de otária no MEU precioso sábado de folga!!! ¬¬°

_**E assim o fez,Sakura logo se levantou da grama fria e logo irritada por tudo e por todos foi para sua respectiva casa.**_

**O.o.O**

Cheguei!!! ALELUIA!!! To na minha linda e decorada casa,descansando no sofá da... _**Cozinha XD**_

Há...quando eu descobrir quem foi que me fez de idiota hoje eu vou infernizar a vida desse imprestável ate ele dizer CHEGA!!! Mais agora não é hora para isso,vou dar uma olhada na minha agenda,afinal,eu lembro da Tsunade ter dito algo para organizar para hoje... Coisa que eu nem prestei atenção muito,porque tava com a cabeça em outro lugar hehehe,mais...isso não vem ao caso!!!

**O.o.O**

Hohoho!!! Mais um motivo para matar o "homem-misterioso-que-me-deu-um-bolo-de-oito-horas-e-quinze-minutos-exatos-de-um-lindo-sábado-de-sol-de-um-pleno-e-milagroso-inverno",hoje eu tinha um encontro com o pessoal do conselho de organização para o baile de inverno,ainda bem que ainda dá tempo,e eu vou aproveitar pra ligar para um dos organizadores,hehehe,também tenho meus contatos né!!! E também depois eu resolvo os assuntos com o fdp do dia,agora tenho trabalho para fazer hohoho.

**O.o.O**

Já disse que adivinham meus pensamentos? Eu nem terminei de pensar que iria ligar para um dos organizadores e já me ligaram! Ate que fim uma milagrosa sorte hoje! Se bem que chega a ser assustadora O.o

- Alo?

- YO SAKY-CHAN!!! Porque você não para o conselho hoje?

- Naruto não grita n.n,eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça assim você só vai piorar...bom...eu não fui porque eu fiquei 8h na frente daquele cinema inútil, esperando o infeliz que me manda carta todo santo dia,e acabou que ele me deu um bolo! Uff ¬¬,to morrendo de raiva!!! acredite to pra matar um...

- ...

- ...?

- ...!

- ...Naruto? o.o

- Ano sa...Ano sa...Desculpa Sakura-chan n.n

- pelo o que ? O.o

- por te deixar plantada lá s.s

Ah...claro ele se desculpa...POR TER ME DEIXADO 8 HORAS E 15 MINUTOS PLANTADA NAQUELE INFERNO,VIRAR ASSUNTO DE PIADA PARA O ERO-KAKASHI,AH MAIS ELE VAI TER QUE DAR UMA BOOOOOOA DESCULPA!!!

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO,EU TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! Ù.Ú

- Ano sa...Ano sa...eu posso explicar Saky-chan...

- UZUMAKI...NARUTO...PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE SAKY-CHAN PORRA,VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO QUANDO ME CHAMAM ASSIM!!!! E PODE COMEÇANDO A EXPLICAR TIN-TIN POR TIN-TIN,SE NÃO EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM TA ME OUVINDO!?

- respondendo as 3,ta eu paro sim...só porque você pediu minha tigresinha linda – ele REALMENTE sabe como me irritar ¬¬° - e eu te explico tin-tin por tin-tin,e não tem nem como não te ouvir minha tigresinha,com você gritando desse jeito,uii faz assim com o papai não XD.

- PORRA NARUTO,FALA DE UMA VEZ CASSETE ¬¬,E..EI!!! QUEM VOCE TA CHAMANDO DE TIGRESINHA??? SEU PERVERTIDO U.U - bom pelo menos hoje eu acho que vou dormir bem...pelo menos agora eu sei quem é o tal homem misterioso... mesmo ele sendo um completo e perfeito idiota,pelo menos agora eu já sei quem é u.uv

- Você é a única que desperta esse meu lado e sabe disso ne tigresinha..mais agora eu te conto... 22h to ai na sua casa pode ser? – hehehe,ele quer morrer só pode!!! Ou então ele ta me subestimando!!! É hoje que eu mato ele Ò.é

- Disponha...n.n

- Ja ne Saky-chan,um beijo bem molhado e gostoso nessa sua boquinha linda...

- O.o

Uff..Condenado...nem deixou eu responder...uiii,eu mato esse infeliz,como ele pode me deixar louca de raiva,com vergonha e feliz ao mesmo tempo!? Ta bom..Tira esse feliz,é que a seca ta tão grande...hehehe...eu não resisto...e o pior é que ele sabe ù.ú

Aff,eu mereço!!! ¬¬,quer saber são 21:25 eu ainda tenho um tempo antes do traste chegar,então eu vou tomar um banho pra relaxar ne n.n!!!

**O.o.O**

- Hmmm...- eu amo banhos de espuma,me sinto tão viva,renovada,calma,não há nada melhor que um banho assim,e ainda mais para esquecer os ocorridos de hoje u.u,é perfeito.

Uff,se eu pude-se eu ficaria aqui ateeeee,segunda-feira mais...infelizmente não da,tem uma pessoa vindo pra cá ¬¬,e se eu não me trocar logo e ele chegar, lá vou eu,abrir a porta de toalha e ter que agüentar a piadinha "ah,porque não me esperou para tomar banho junto com você,ia ser mais gostoso". Chega a ser tão obvio de tanto que ele repete essa frase nessa situação -.-v

Ah não...não falei!!! Eu nem sai do banheiro direito e lá vem ele batendo na porta ¬¬,e também eu não sei para que tenho campainha,ninguém nunca a usa!!

- entra n.n'

- Ah! Não tigresinha...você não me esperou né?! Hunpf...deixa você...

- _tigresinha!?..._ Esperar-te...pra que!?

- Para tomar um banho a dois,só eu e você,juntinhos,mais não tem problema,menos um banho coladinho na nossa historia..._mais_ _ainda viram vários_...

Imagina a 'cena',eu só de toalha no corpo,ou seja, ainda to meio molhada,e ele todo molhado pela chuva,segurando meu pulso e mordendo minha bochecha! Ele ama fazer isso,porque sabe da minha 'carência' e também...porque é um pervertido junior do Jiraya u.ú

Lamentável,como um ser-vivo pode ser tão tarado ao ponto C? Nem do C é mais,e sim do A!!! °¬¬

Ah...eu não resisti,comecei a rir do nada,aquele era o Naruto que eu conheço!? Não...imitação barata ou um Alien só pode!!!

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Naru-kun– disse entrando no joguinho dele e dando uma mordidinha no pescoço dele só pra provocar,amo fazer isso XD.

Hohoho,mais um ponto para mim...opa espera,dois pontos hauhauha,ele ficou todo coradinho que gracinha,ele fica com uma carinha gostosa de neko x3.

- Hum querida...assim ate me magoa falando assim,não conhece mais o seu tigrãozinho minha flor? – Como é!? Tigrãozinho!? O.e,droga 2 x 2,agora quem ta corada sou eu x.x, Inner help-me please! Vamos virar esse jogo migah x.x''

_Uff..Sabia que ia sobrar pra mim è.é,tudo bem eu te ajudo..mais tem um preço eu assumo o controle agora n.n_

Mais que Inner mau-caráter eu tenho...mais tudo bem eu aceito è.ó

**Modo **_**Sakura**_** Off.**

**O.o.O**

**Modo **_**Inner**_** on.**

- Hmmm... Você magoado? Engana-me que eu gosto meu tigrãozinho,você fica todo animadinho quando eu falo isso que eu sei meu queridinho..-inner... assim você me assusta O.o

_Muahahaha,é essa a intenção morew...olha pelo lado bom ta 3 x 2 pra gente hehehe_

Menos mal n.n'

- Hmmm...então quer ver seu tigrãozinho realmente animadinho??? Só você aceitar o meu pedido...hmmm...e ai o que me diz minha flor? – não... 3 x 3?

_Pode tirando o pontinho dele daí...quer ver..._

- Não sem antes saber...porque insiste tanto e me ter?

- hmmm...porque tudo que é difícil é mais gostoso minha tigresinha...

- Hum...mais eu não sou difícil meu querido..

- Ah não é?

- Não! Eu? Sou Impossível!! – 5 x 3 o/ Inner querida...arrebenta zo/

_Pode deixar n.nv_

- Melhor ainda! Tudo que é impossível o papai aqui transforma para possível queridinha,e ainda mais,vou te fazer possível ate o baile minha tigresinha linda. – droga 5 x 4, 5 x 5 ,porque ele tinha que piscar!? u.u,depois dessa ate veio um calor n.nv

_Quieta o facho não vou perder para esse daqui não,só não deixar se intimidar...agora...pensa na possibilidade de perda,já sabe o efeito ne?_

Não isso não!!!

_Isso mesmo...Mais relaxa ai,pelo menos agora a gente não vai perder..._

- Oh querido tenho péssimas noticias,não estou na sua listinha de possibilidades desde as... 21: 25 de hoje! I'm sorry baby! Quem sabe na próxima,e por falar nisso,você veio aqui para se explicar certo? Então eu vou me trocar e já venho para te ouvir...ja ne

querido – eu jurava que você iria beijar ele,chego tão perto O.ov

_Não faço nada que você não queira querida...agora ta na hora de você voltar a assumir o controle,e olha bem o placar.: 10 x 5,estável,agora diz...oque você seria sem mim? hehehe_

Convencida...ah mesma coisa de que você seria sem a mim!!! hohoho

_Auhauhauha,apelona!!! XP_

**Modo **_**Inner **_**Off.**

**O.o.O**

**Modo **_**Sakura**_** On.**

Myaah,meu corpinho todinho meu de volta,que boa sensação,bom,e agora o que eu vou vestir hehehe,inner..Dá-me uma ajudinha neném?

_Vai te catar ù.é_

Snif... E assim que você me trata? Sua sem sentimentos i.i

_Ta ta ta eu te ajudo ¬¬,coloca aquele conjunto que você ganhou da Ino mais nunca teve coragem de usar u.u_

O.O,t-ta...

Apesar de estar chovendo,aqui dentro tava um calor e o conselho da inner ate que foi bom,estava vestida da seguinte maneira,uma blusa tomara-que-caia verde musgo **(N.T.: eu amo verde musgo XD) **clara,que era prendida a um mini-short vinho que de longe parecia um mini-macacão e amarrei meus cabelos em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas.

Ate que a inner com a Ino tem estilo..Mais não o apropriado pra uma menina e ainda mais com um homem sozinhos em casa u.ú

_Uff..santa tu não é,só virgem uahuhauhauha_

-.-'

**O.o.O**

- Hunpf...você não espiou ne!? ù.ú

- Não sei o porquê que você fica assim Saky-chan..Daqui a algum tempo vai ser normal te ver nua sob varias situações...não há o porquê de você se envergonhar – sabe o que mais me deixa puta? É o tom que ele usa como se 1 + 1 fosse e são 2! Cara ¬¬ isso me irrita.

- Sarcástico você não?

- Sarcástico eu? o termo mais afirmativo a questão seria realista,hehehe.

- hahaha,realista? Perdão,mais qual é o significado de realista para você no seu dicionário querido?

- Minha tigresinha,não me faça explicar uma coisa que a resposta esta tão obvia para você querida...

- Dessa vez eu deixo passar u.u',enfim,fala o porquê de hoje à tarde... – querida é a mãe,agora fala logo que eu já to sem paciência ¬¬°

- Simples...poupei-te de um encontro com a Karin,com o Teme,o outro Teme o bichinha da barriga descoberta ¬¬,e com aquele esquisito...um que parece Um cego _**N.T.: O Sai nom é **__**bichinha**__** ù.u i o itachi-kun não é cego!!! Essa classificação que ta aew é como o naruto os vêem.)**_

- bichinha da barriga descoberta? Esquisito cego? -v

- Sai e Itachi...respondi-te?!

- ah...clar- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk,mais que ponto de vista hahuahauhauaha,só não gostei do seu ponto de vista para com o Itachi-kun u.u ele não é cego s.s'

- De um lado você tem razão,ele não é cego...por que ta caidinho por você,mais só que ele usa muito o Sharingan vai ficar cego qualquer dia desses ¬¬

- ...

- ...? Vai ficar calada ai...? O.o

Calma Calma Calma,tempo de raciocínio para o que o Naruto disse,Itachi? Caidinho por mim? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk só pode ser piada,Produção ta arrebentando nas piadas hoje hein!!! Vou dar um Oscar aos elaboradores huauhauhauha.

- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk – eu acho que nunca ri tanto na minha vida igual à hoje,se eu pude-se ver o meu reflexo no espelho eu tenho certeza de que eu já to chorando de tanto rir uahauhauhauha.

- ...?

- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk,de-desculpa uhahuahauhaha,mais...Uhauhauhahuahu,você ta de zoa Naru-kun

- Não to não ¬¬°

- Ta sim...quer saber por quê?

- Quero..

- Se lembra daquele dia que depois da reunião que decidiu quem seria os organizadores do baile de inverno e eu fiquei conversando com ele depois?

- ¬¬°,porra,tinha que lembrar ne Sakura? Mais lembro sim! Oque que tem? – uii que mimo ficou

irritadinho de ciúmes huahuaha

- Ele me disse que gosta da Kurenai e me perguntou de que tipo de coisa que ela gosta e afins para fazer

uma surpresa romântica pra ela... – achei super fofa à atitude dele -

- O.O,Saky-chan...mentir é feio sabia? -.-'

- Eu não to mentindo seu tapado,bom...com certeza você já deve ter ouvido um boato sobre que a Kurenai

tem recebido flores,mimos enfim ultimamente,de um admirador né?

- O.o,agora que você falou...realmente...

- Uff... Cresça e apareça meu bem...

- Hmmm...olha quem fala...minha tigresinha querendo por moral em mim ne 8D?

- Lógico quero ter o meu tigrãozinho bem domado – eu não acredito que disse isso O.o,to possuída zo/

Ele deve ta pensando em coisas pervertidas porque ta com um sorrisinho...Ai cabou,to ate vendo a resposta a la-Naruto u.u

- Uiii,então vem cá e me doma minha doninha,eu sou só seu...- disse ele me abraçando. E...Ele sabe como me intimidar viu,droga é foda conviver com alguém que sabe os meus pontos fracos u.ú

Inner me da uma help please i.i

_Vou dar o caralheo você que se resolva com esse daí_

u.ú você me ajuda muito sabia -.-

_Dane-se você não ta me pagando XD_

Uff...

- Eu não domo vira-latas meu bem...agora se você veio só para me falar isso,já conhece a saída,e eu to exausta,com sono e cansada,ah! E fique você sabendo que eu não esqueci oque você fez viu!? ù.u – também não precisava falar assim com o coitado!!!

_Você pediu pra te ajudar eu te ajudei cassete!!! u.ú_

- Que bom que você ainda não se esqueceu,pelo menos vai se lembrar de mim por um boom tempo,e eu vou ocupar pelo menos 1/3 da sua preciosa e linda mente hehehe, e...eu tenho ótima noticias minha tigresinha,hoje a noite é nossa então,não vai ter como você dormir agora minha tigresinha...

Hmmm...desde quando o Naruto tomou essa liberdade e ousadia comigo...?

Ah ¬¬°,lembrei,desde quando ele e o Sai fizeram essa ridícula aposta pra ver quem fica comigo u.ú

Homens...uff...sabem como me irritar legal...

- Dane-se...mais que historia é essa de hoje a noite é nossa!?

- Não se lembra amor?

- u.ú,nem faço questão...diz logo ¬¬°

- i.i,Saky-chan,hoje eu e você,vamos organizar os detalhes do baile não se lembra tigresinha que a gente marcou na sexta-feira no bar? – Saky-chan o caralheo,e como é que eu vou me lembrar que eu marquei uma coisa no bar se eu tava bêbada!!

- Oh ser infame,como eu vou lembrar de uma coisa há DUAS semanas atrás que alem de tudo eu tava BEBADA!!!! Como que você quer que eu lembre seu torpe!?

- Não sei..lembrando!!! mais tudo bem,ainda da tempo,você não vai fugir de outro compromisso né Saky-chan???

Eu juro que uma veia salto da minha testa viu,agora sim eu to TOTALMENTE puta de raiva ¬¬,se eu fosse ele iria dar um fora o mais rápido possível,se não eu vou decapitá-lo aos poucos e dar os ossos dele para os cachorros fazerem bom proveito u.ú

- E eu tenho outra escolha?! u.ú

- Ter...até que tem..mais não vai ser a correta..e então Saky-chan o que vai ser?!

Kuso ¬¬

- Trouxe o projeto?

- Yataii o/,claro minha tigresinha...

_Continua..._

_Capitulo__ 1.: __Mistério__ e __confusão_

_**Yo minna-san again!!!**_

_**E aew curtiram o primeiro capitulo? n.n**_

_**#se escondendo do povo,com medo#**_

_**Er..eu tentei fazer uma coisa digna..mais..er..ain...gomen-ne minna-san i.i**_

_**O próximo eu não sei quando sai viu!? só depois eu acho...quando eu tiver criatividade,ou então quando estiver nos 'meus dias',igual a esse capitulo hehehe...**_

_**Dicionário.:**_

_**Enjoy.: Desfrute/aproveite**_

_**Yo.: Oi/ola**_

_**Minna.: Pessoal**_

_**Sensei.: Professor/professora**_

_**Inner.: Interior**_

_**Kuso.: droga/**__**merda**_

_**Yataii.: Viva/oba**_

_**Again**__**.: de novo/novamente**_

_**Gomen-ne.: desculpa/desculpe-me**_

_**Ja ne.: Ate Mais/Ate a próxima**_

_**Ja Ne minna-san. **_


	2. Stolen Kiss and surprises!

_**Yo minna-san!!! Tudo bom??? Hehehe,mais um capitulo quentinho,quentinho,novinho em folha,um pouco sem criatividade eu acho i.i,mais ta feito com muito carinho e amor pra vocês!!!**_

_**E mais...to escrevendo ao som de Save Me,não sei por que mais eu acho essa música à cara deles dois juntos huauhahuahuha...quem quiser ouvir também pesquisa ai... o nome é **_

_**Remy Zero - Save Me, Remy Zero é o nome da banda ta? n.n**_

_**Casal foi decidido pela minha mamãezinha lindinha Maria Inês que eu estou dedicando esse capitulo a ela e ao meu papaizinho querido Luiz hehehe,eles me deram maior força para decidir entre Sai ou Naruto...**_

_**Mais como ambos não têm um pingo de conhecimento do que seja Naruto,eu tive que usar métodos mais eficazes,e claro que de ambas as partes eu fui bastante estranhada,na parte da minha mãe eu perguntei assim.:**_

_**Mary.: Mãe...Loiro ou Moreno?**_

_**Mãe da Mary.: Minha filha ta chique,ainda pode escolher com que tipo namorar,no meu tempo não era assim não,minha mãe que escolhia o namorado das minhas irmãs e eu era sempre a ultima..**_

_**Mary.: Mãe não e nada disso u.u,só te perguntei...Loiro ou Moreno?**_

_**Mãe da Mary.: Eu os conheço minha filha? São bonitinhos? Oque eles fazem pra se sustentar?**_

_**Mary.: mãe você não os conhece não u.u,e são bonitos sim,agora me responde!!!**_

_**LOIRO OU MORENO!?**_

_**Mãe da Mary.: Se o Loiro tiver olho claro e azul...então o Loiro.**_

_**Mary.: Valeu mamusca!! Me ajudo pra fic!!! Ti **__**loviu**__** minha deusa o/**_

_**Mãe da Mary.: Fic? Isso é trabalho novo da escola!?**_

_**Mary.: Sei lá pode ser!!! Bjs XP**_

_**O.o.O**_

_**e.x,hehehe...**_

_**Mary.: Pai...Loiro ou Moreno?**_

_**Pai da Mary.: Olha eu já vou logo avisando que esse mês eu não vou te dar dinheiro pra você comprar essas suas porqueiras pra por no cabelo não,então nem vem me perguntando à cor...**_

_**Mary.: Não pai,não é pro meu cabelo não!! Loiro ou Moreno???**_

_**Pai da Mary.: Filha...você ta fazendo alguma reza pra santo ou coisa parecida?**_

_**Mary.: Não pai!!! Não é nada disso...esquece..**_

_**Pai da Mary.: Ta bom...**_

_**1h depois...**_

_**Mary.: Pai...Azul ou Preto?**_

_**Pai da Mary.: Como?**_

_**Mary.: AZUL OU PRETO!?**_

_**Pai da Mary.: Ah Mariana não sei!!! Tanto faz!!! Vai lá brincar com o teu joguinho e me deixa aqui que eu quero ver o jogo do Santos.**_

_**Mary.: ¬¬' ta ta eu vou..Mais antes... Pai...Raposa ou Papel?!**_

_**Pai da Mary.: Raposa por quê?**_

_**Mary.: Nada não...valeu por responder na votação da fic **__**daddy**___

_**O.o.O**_

_**Er...e foi assim que eu consegui os dados importantes para a fic,e tenho agradecimentos também a todos que votaram bravamente e carinhosamente,e para todos que pensaram em votar mais a persistente preguiça não deixou..Eu sei como e,já fui vitima disto,a todos que se esqueceu de votar ou o tempo já havia se expirado e não teve a oportunidade,mesmo assim eu lhes peço profundamente um obrigado com muito carinho e amor,e espero também que estejam gostando da fic,pois ela esta sendo bastante trabalhada,um dos meus trabalhos mais perfeito não apenas pelo fato de ser o segundo mais ainda sim...eu to amando escreve-lo,também tenho recebido bastante apoio,alguns elogios e criticas,fico feliz pela atenção e carisma de todos vocês,e agora...chega de blá blá blá e vamos à preciosa hehehe**_

Legenda.:

Euzinha Sakura falando 8D

**Modo **_**Exemplo**_** on/off** – er...tipo,eu falando com o meu diário ou coisa parecida!

_- Inner x3 ou sussurro XP_

- fala do povo 8P

_**Autora Mary falando 8D , também tenho meu momento de gloria ne hehehe**_

**O.o.O** – Troca de cena XD

Enjoy/_**Enjoy**_

**Modo **_**Sakura**_** On.**

- Ter...até que tem..Mais não vai ser a correta..E então Saky-chan o que vai ser?!

Kuso ¬¬

- Trouxe o projeto?

- Yataii o/,claro minha tigresinha...

- Uff..Então cadê!?

- Hmmm...só entrego se você me der um beijinho minha tigresinha linda – hahaha,já disse que quando o Naruto faz biquinho fica fofinho? Pois é...eu to começando a desconfiar que de certa forma ele se aproveite da minha carência...e o pior que ele consegue..

Mais como eu sou uma pessoa muito esperta eu sei quando ele quer se aproveitar,e eu,simplesmente fiz um bushin e com o clone o beijei,se bem que foi um desperdício..

**O.o.O**

Não...não foi não!!! Valeu a pena!!! Cara,eu queria ter filmado,a cara que ele fez quando descobriu que era um bushin kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..

- uahauhuauhahuhauhahuhuauhhauhau – preciso comentar de quem foi essa risada estrondosa?!

- Isso não teve graça Saky-chan...pois bem...eu ainda vou te fazer implorar um beijo meu..Aguarde-me...

- Oh...Romeu...dê-me um beijo teu! Estou à loucura,somente a espera de receber um simples roçar de nossos lábios Romeu!!! Viu..Pronto de implorei rsrsrs – adoooooooooro fazer isso!!! A cara que ele faz!!! Não tem preço!!!!!!!! uahhuauauhauhahuua

Ops..Acho que dessa vez eu me precipitei...e ele me pegou no colo n.n

- Claro minha amada se queres ir à loucura com apenas um roçar de lábios,então te levarei ao paraíso,com o encontrar de nossos corpos...- O.Ov,ele não ouviu a parte que eu rir dele...mais...ual..Que isso,nunca que eu pensei que o Naruto...Naruto do time 7! Meu parceiro de time! Pudesse dizer algo...tão..._**quente XD**_

Valeu Mary...era essa palavra que eu tava procurando zo/

**O.o.O**

Faz 3 min,que eu to no colo dele sem falar nada n.n, inner!!!

_Caralheo tu me ama viu... ¬¬_

Amo-te neném!!!

**Modo **_**Sakura**_** Off.**

**O.o.O**

**Modo**_**Inner**_** On.**

- Hmmm...desculpa a demora..Mais é que eu tava processando as suas palavras querido...você disse paraíso? No maximo que você me levara e ao núcleo subterrâneo da terra meu bem! – boa...mais não precisava ser tão..Malvada n.n

_Fiz o que pude ne!!!_

- Hmmm...talvez...mais como você pode ter certeza se não experimentou? E se te levar ao paraíso realmente? E fizer todos os seus dias de sua preciosa vida os melhores do de qualquer mero mortal?

_Caralheo...e agora!?_

O.O...ate um ponto ele tem razão...

_Kuso...fiquei sem o que dizer...ele me encurralou legal agora..._

Diz alguma coisa...!!

_Calma to pensando cassete °¬¬_

- er...tem razão...não saberei se não experimentar...mais como saber se eu não vou me arrepender?

- Não iras se arrepender...disso eu afirmo certeza..

- ah é? Então ta bastante confiante no seu taco...mais agora eu lhe pergunto...porque tens tanta confiança e certeza?

- Hoho...querida..Eu tenho confiança máxima no meu taco meu bem...e outra...eu sei que você quer...dá para ver nos seus olhos...mesmo você negando,por dentro você quer sim que eu sei...

_¬¬° kuso...eu me rendo...gomen! Não dá poxa u.u_

Pode deixar que agora eu assumo..

_Boa sorte n.n_

Er...eu vou precisar hehehe...

**Modo**_**Inner**_** Off.**

**O.o.O**

**Modo **_**Sakura**_** On.**

- Tudo bem...eu posso..Ate querer..Mais eu posso mesmo confiar que você não quer me enganar ou coisa parecida,ou ate que eu seja coisa de um momento...você sabe como eu sou _Naruto-kun...e também tem a aposta...eu não me esqueci dela.. _- eu não sei de onde eu tirei tanto sentimento agora..Acho que pela primeira vez hoje...eu falei com tanto sentimento assim...uff..A não..Ja to pra chorar i.i,ain..eu me odeio...calma Sakura...você não vai chorar...

_**Quando o Loiro de orbes azuis ouviu aquelas palavras que a amada pronunciara,a sentou delicadamente no sofá,e se pos ajoelhado na frente da mesma,pousando a cabeça no colo dela.**_

- _Isso não vai acontecer minha Saky-chan...e você sabe...eu sempre te amei...e você sabe que não é de hoje...enquanto a aposta,pensei que já soubesse que ela já acabou há uma semana atrás..._- eu acho que já disse isso,mais...eu repito...a produção ta ótima nas piadas ultimamente...perai..ele ta me dizendo,nesse clima todo,só agora...nesse momento que a aposta acabou a uma semana!? Hoje é algum dia internacional ou mundial da pegadinha?! u.ú

Ain...e o pior é que eu to tão cansada,que eu já to vendo tudo preto,a não..Eu vou desmaiar...muita informação pra um dia só... e.e

- _Naruto-kun_

**Modo **_**Sakura**_** Off.**

**O.o.O**

**Modo **_**Naruto**_** On.**

- Yo? – fêh..Era só o que me faltava...ela desmaiou u.ú°,eu mereço um negocio desse!?

_Quer que eu seja sincero?_

E você cala a boca Kyuubi ¬¬

_Não calo não! E você fique sabendo,eu achei foi bom ela ter desmaiado uhahuahua,se ferrou! Se ferrou! Se ferrou!_

Teme ¬¬,vamo lá pra fora resolver isso no braço ò.ó

_Oh seu dobe...como é que a gente vai resolver lá fora e no braço se eu TO DENTRO DE VOCÊ SEU TORPE!!!_

Myaah... x.x',tinha me esquecido..hehehe...gomen-ne!!!

_Baka ¬¬',e ai vai fazer o que agora? Acordar ela?!_

Claro que não! Ela ta cansada,tava quase sem chakra...deve ter treinado de manha e tido um dia muito cansativo..-

_Oh! Aleluia!!! Um loiro como você conseguiu pensar adequadamente uma vez na vida!!! Cadê as palmas!?_

# Publico que ta lendo,a autora e todo mundo batendo palmas para a única e rara inteligência do dia!#

Fêh...eu mereço ¬¬,e agora Kyu-Kyu.._**(N.T.: eu que tive a idéia de Kyu-Kyu,achei mais Kawaii x3) **_eu a deixo dormindo aonde?

_No quarto né? u.ú_

Hai... Hmmm...é uma pena...tinha outros planos no quarto pra essa noite hehehe...

_Naruto...você não acha que ta andando muito com o Jiraya não!?_

Fêh...Segunda pessoa que diz isso u.u'

_¬¬ Quem foi à primeira?_

Não lembro...hehehe...

_Mais é um Dobe sem conserto mesmo... ¬¬_

Bom eu vou levar ela pro quarto..

**Modo **_**Naruto**_** Off.**

**O.o.O**

**Modo **_**Mary**_** On.**

_**E assim Naruto a pegou no colo e a levou em seus braços para o quarto já sabendo o caminho do mesmo,passou por um relógio que havia em cima da estante e viu que já eram exatamente 22h30min(N.T.: bastante tempo desde que ele chegou nom XP),então assim que pousou a jovem desmaiada na cama,foi para a sala.**_

_**Pegou a mochila e tirou algumas peças de roupas de lá,como estava molhado resolveu tomar a liberdade de tomar um rápido banho para não se resfriar,e vendo que a chuva não iria parar tão cedo,pensou que o melhor seria dormir lá por essa noite.**_

**O.o.O **

_**Passados aproximadamente quinze minutos após o rápido banho o Uzumaki,já vestido a trazes de dormir,se sentou em volta da mesa de centro e ficou lá por mais ou menos umas 2h,trabalhando detalhes,enfeites e afins do baile de inverno.**_

**Modo **_**Mary**_** Off.**

**O.o.O**

**Modo **_**Naruto**_** On.**

Fêh já faz bem umas duas horas que eu to aqui escrevendo u.u

To exausto...

_Mais já? Não faz nem 1 mês que você recebeu essa tarefa e já ta de piti..._

Piti o cassete...queria ver se fosse você o que iria fazer ¬¬

_Quer mesmo que eu responda?_

Se eu te perguntei é porque eu quero né seu inteligente n.n

_Eu daria uma desculpa esfarrapada,ou então daria essa tarefa para um idiota fazer...simples -.-v_

Pra você é tudo mar de rosas...agora quero ver fazer isso na realidade u.ú

_Dane-se..Eu consigo de boa...e também..Meu taco é mais eficiente que o teu rapaz..Cresça e apareça!_

Hahaha...ta..Sei..Teu taco...uhum..To sabendo...ma- hei! Essa frase ta me perseguindo...

'Cresça e apareça' caraca...chega deu um arrepio na espinha e.ev

_Pirralho u.ú_

Fêh...vai te catar Kyu-Kyu

_Porra__...para de me chamar de Kyu-Kyu ¬¬_

Pokapokapokapoa...não paro XD

_Vai se ferrar seu pirralho ¬¬_

Oh...Kyu-Kyu..Nom seja tão mal comigo Kyu-Kyu..Eu num fiz nada pra você...

_Fez sim...e a pior coisa!!!_

Ah é? E o que foi!?

_Nascer!!! Volta pro inferno capeta u.ú_

Olha quem fala...não sou eu que sou um demônio aqui..Então...quem tem que voltar pro inferno é você Kyu-Kyu...

_Não to afim...eu vou te mandar pra lá que é o teu lugar...junto com teu pai u.ú_

Porra...apelo agora ¬¬

_E o kiko!?_

_Aff...se não quer falar dane-se também u.ú_

Huh...eu vou dormir que amanha eu tenho mais o que fazer...

_Já ta na hora mesmo de criança ir dormir..._

Não te perguntei nada...

_**(N.T.: huh..Eu também vou...já ta tardão,vai dar 1h da manha e amanha eu tenho o resultado do exame de sangue pra pegar de manha i.i , ja ne minna-san)**_

**Modo **_**Naruto**_** Off.**

**O.o.O**

_**(N.T.: voltei o/...oh ninguém percebeu... n.n ')**_

**O.o.O**

**Modo **_**Sakura/Naruto**_** On.**

Nyaah...que felicidade,me sinto tão viva...hum?! Eu to na minha cama? s.s

_Ta um POUCO obvio querida!_

Er..Eu sei! Mais eu não..Hei...eu tava no sofá ne?! Oque que eu to fazendo aqui??? O.o

_Verdade... Sei lá...eu apaguei também querida como eu vou saber...!!!_

Uff...eu é que não sei querida!!! ¬¬ eu vou levantar...hoje to com uma disposição de leão!!

_Ui...vai lá tigresa!!! Uahauhauhauauha_

¬¬° vai te catar...

**O.o.O**

- AH!!! NARUTO O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI!? O.O – er..eu to dormindo ainda...só pode!!! Oque aquele torpe ta fazendo na minha sala dormindo!? u.ú

_Auhhuahuahuahua,tadinho dormiu na sala sozinho no frio...bem que ele queria dormir em outro lugar...hehehe_

Eu mereço...a essa hora da manha ter que agüentar seu ego que ta mais pervertido que de costume hoje ¬¬

_Huahuahuahuahua é fato meu bem!!_

É fato o caralheo...é falta de sorte mesmo u.ú

- Myaah...Saky-chan...você acorda cedo de mais e.e – Huh...ela já acorda assim? Pai do céu...vou ter que me acostumar mais ainda com essa personalidade da minha tigresinha logo de manhãzinha...hehehe...

- Eo não!!! Você e que dorme muito u.ú,e...vem cá...o que você ta fazendo aqui!? O.ó – Ah!!! Essa passou dos limites...o que esse torpe ta fazendo dormindo na minha casa?! Eu não lembro de ter autorizado ele não u.ú

- ué..Não se lembra Saky-chan...ah..E não precisa agradecer não ta bom tigresinha?

- Agradecer? Lembrar? Naruto são 7h da manha!!! Será que dá pra falar no meu idioma por favor?! ¬¬

- u.u ,enquanto você tava 'dormindo'...eu já terminei os detalhes do baile,e já fiz a sua parte... – O.o ,ele fez mesmo isso? Que fofinho X3

- Nyaah Naruto-kun...você é de mais X3 – é...essas foram as ultimas palavras dela,antes de me amassa,me beijar,me quebrar no chão e derivado...ah como eu amo isso hehehe..Opa opa...minha tigresinha vai dizer outra coisa... – Eto...obrigada meu tigrãozinho

- Myaah...repete...minha tigresinha X3 - oh que munitinha a carinha que ele fez,fica um gatinho de primeira X3

- Uhum...meu tigrãozinho – Linda!!! Linda!!! Linda!!! Dá vontade de apertar e não soltar mais XP.

- Saky-chan... eu-

- Naruto-kun...posso-te fazer uma pergunta? Ah..Desculpa você ia falar alguma coisa...pode falar e.ev

- Er...ano sa...ano sa...po-pode dizer primeiro Saky-chan...

- Hai hai...vem cá o que você disse ontem da aposta e verdade e.ev ?

- am.. Saky-chan..Ainda ta dormindo? n.n

- não sei..To? u.uv

- acho que ta...mais...eu te falei ontem...a aposta já havia terminado na quarta-feira da semana passada e.e , porque o Sai..hmmm eu não entendi o que ele falou mais tudo bem n.n

- Yataii -',er...agora...o que você ia dizer mesmo Naruto? n.nv

- Myaah...Sakura-chan...eu tava pensando – Milagre o Naruto pensando O.O – eu vou refazer o pedido...só que dessa vez..direito...

- Pensando? Refazer? Direito?! Nani? Naruto...que parte do falar no meu idioma você ainda não entendeu querido?

- er...refazer o pedido-.. não...vem comigo antes Saky-chan – sabe e eu pensando que era só eu que tava dormindo,mais aquele ser desnaturado foi saindo de casa me puxando pelo braço não sei pra onde,e de pijama!!! Em pleno,escute bem...PLENO domingo de manha u.ú

- Naruto!!! Para aew!!! Já viu que eu e você ta de pijama!? – NARUTO seu torpe eu te mato...eu fiquei super vermelha,cara,eu nem terminei de falar e aquele dobe me pegou no colo,e uma velhinha que tava passando na hora olho pra gente com uma cara safada u.ú

Eita!!! Ferrou...aquela velhinha e a chefe do hospital!!! NARUTO EU TE MATO i.i

**O.o.O**

- Myaah...Sakura-chan..Gomen por ter esquecido desse mínimo detalhe...

- de mínimo não tem nem a metade u.ú , uff...espera eu me trocar primeiro né!!!

- Hai...quer que eu te ajude Saky-chan...? XD

- Dispenso ¬¬

- i.i

- e não adianta fazer essa cara...já volto u.ú , aproveita e se troca no banheiro também..ou sei lá XP

- Hai minha tigresinha – bom...eu ate deixaria esse comentário sem questionar...mais se como ele fez a audácia de dar uma bela de uma palpada na minha bunda...eu dei-lhe um belo de um soco u.ú

- Pervertido u.ú

- Itaii Saky-chan..

- Itaii o caralheo,seu pervertidozinho u.ú

Eu mereço!!!

_Você merece sim benhê!!!_

Inner trairá u.ú

**O.o.O**

Hehehe..Acho que eu demorei um pouquinho de mais...mais pelo menos to vestidinha,cheirosinha,pronta pra um domingo u.ú

Ah...eu demorei tanto assim para ele ter dormido!? Hunpf... Exagerado ¬¬

- NARUTO!!!

- Que? ONDE? Cadê o fogo!? O.O

- huauhahuahuha...Tem fogo não meu filho ¬¬,eu hein...hauhuahuauha... Vamos? n.n – eu acho que eu vou instalar uma câmera 24h...porque as caras que o Naruto faz quando eu assusto ele...Não tem preço!!! ahuahuahua

- ah..Quantas horas?

- 8h..Por quê?

- Nossa...demorou uma hora pra se arrumar...bateu um novo recorde mundial u.ú

- Também não exagera...

- Ok...Ok!! Mas...

- mas?

- acho que to me esquecendo de uma coisa...

- u.u , ainda tem mais essa..o que é?-

Sabe eu nem terminei de dizer e ele me agarrou,pra perto dele e me deu 'o beijo' não um beijinho de amigos não...porque...foi a primeira vez que ele me beijou com bastante carinho,e eu não fiquei atrás...o correspondi de imediato né...ta tão bom X3

**O.o.O **

Kusooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Mal começou meu domingo e eu já quero esganar,esfaquear,espancar,torturar,e fazer-lo sofrer ate a morte..

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk se ferro!!!! Huahuahuahuahua _

E você cala a boca Inner ¬¬

_Vai ficar fazendo bushin pra enganar ele...pagou-te na mesma moeda XD_

Dane-se também ¬¬

- oapkapokapoakpoakpoaka...Só era isso mesmo tigresinha X3,agora sim...vamos – ai ai..Eu queria ter tirado uma foto da cara dela,fico tão fofinha com raiva XD,impagável!!!

- hunpf...vamos...¬¬,mais você me paga...e vai me pagar bonitinho... u.ú

- Oh...Julieta...não sabia que estava escalada em um novo emprego...quanto eu lhe devo então minha amada?

- ta me achando com cara de que? De puta é!? O.ó

- cof...cof... _**(N.T.: isso foi uma tosse ta? i.i )**_,claro que não minha tigresinha..nunca... e.e

- então porque tossiu? ¬¬

- nada não...agora vamos...- eu não sou louco de dizer que achei isso mesmo XD.

- ah bom...mais essa cara de safado já te entregou ¬¬

Eu to tão P da vida...que não to nem conseguindo abrir a porta...uff...cara eu odeio isso...parece que amam me irritar de propósito pra eu ficar com raiva e não fazer nada direito ¬¬,uff odeio isso!!! Mais fazer oque...é a vida...sempre sobra pra mim u.ú

Hehehe...pronto...consegui...deixei-a irritada XD,cara eu amo fazer isso...ela fica mais...Er...hmmm..

_Sexy u.ú_

Isso XP,hei hei hei...você não pode falar dela assim não rapaz...só eu que posso u.ú

_To nem ai...só gosto do que tem dentro dela..._

O.O,e o que tem dentro dela Kyu-Kyu? O.o

_O ser mais lindo de todos...meu único amor -_

Hoho...dessa nem eu sabia...o.o

_Tu nunca sabes de nada u.ú_

Bom...depois falamos sobre isso...agora me deixa ajuda-la porque eu to vendo que desse jeito ela vai quebrar a porta e.e

- Ano sa...Ano sa... Saky-chan...assim você vai quebrar a porta... e.x

- ù.ú , serio??? LEGAL!! Bom pra ela...no natal eu não vou mais dar um presente pra ela...já que no ano todo ela me chateia ¬¬'

- o.o' deixa que eu abro...minha tigresinha nervosa...

- disponha ù.é

**O.o.O**

Er...acho que a gente só saiu pra ver o movimento... u.u

- Naruto?

- Yo?

- Pra onde a gente ta indo? n.n

- Calma que a gente já ta chegando...

- hai hai...

**O.o.O**

Oh...uma hora depois desde que ele disse...calma que a gente já ta chegando...uff.. u.u

Calma Sakura...paciência é a ultima coisa que te resta...então...Paciência e.é

- Chegamos Saky-chan...

- alelu- que isso Naruto? Ù.Ú

- Um pet-shop ué!

- eu sei que é um pet-shop!!! Mais...pra que você me trouxe aqui? O.o

- Vou te dar um presente ué!!!

- Se for pra sacanagem,e tu me der uma coleira eu vou enfiar ela no seu... Já sabe a onde né!? ù.ú

- O.O hai hai...Mais fica tranqüila...não vou te dar uma coleira não...na verdade eu só vim pegar o seu presente,mais eu já comprei...hehehe...

- O.o,mais já!? Meu deus O.O

- Já...agora vamos...

**O.o.O**

- Surpresa XP – gostei da caixa...é roxa,que fofa...amo roxo X3,agora vamos ver o que tem dentro...e não sei por quê..mais eu to com um mau pressentimento...espero que eu esteja errada viu x.x

Eba e eu to errada...ganhei um gatinho lindo,ele é...loiro ù.ú , mais é lindo...mais tinha que ser loiro? i.i ,kuso,vou passar a maior parte do tempo agora pensando nele... i.i , isso é tortura..

_Nele? Nele quem?_

Cof...cof...Naruto..cof cof...

_Oh...que amor XD_

- Nyaah!!! Um gatinho que fofo X3,amo felinos o/

- hehehe..Eu sei que você ama...porque é uma felina também...né minha tigresinha gostosinha? X3

- Né o cassete...eu já disse que eu não sou tigresa!!! Mais tudo bem... ele é macho ou fêmea? -

- Macho...ja penso no nome?

- Uhum...XD

- Que rápido o.o

- Pois é meu bem..Eu sou evoluída XP,tenho que pensar em tudo rapidinho...mais...voltando ao assunto do nome...vai ser Kyon-Kyon...

- ...

- ...?

- ... ???

- Que foi? o.o

- Porque Kyon-Kyon? u.u

- Porque eu gosto...e ele também parece ter gostado,esse nome lembra você X3 , não sei por que n.n

- -,oh..Lembra Saky-chan?

- Naruto eu deixo você me chamar de qualquer coisa menos de Saky-chan por favor u.ú

- Ok minha tigresinha

- ¬¬

- bom.. Enquanto sobre o nome do gato...pode ser Kyon-Kyon..Ate que fico Kawaii

- Nyaah...viu Kyon-Kyon...seu pai deixou você ficar com esse nome – ai que fofinho a pele dele e tão macia,ele é muito fofo!

_Sakura para assim você vai matar o pobre do gato de tanto apertar o.o_

- Uia...pai é? Hmmm...gostei XD

- Ué..Você que me deu ele..Então você é o pai... – essa eu não entendi O.o

_Quer ver você entender...raciocina comigo...quem é a mãe do gato??_

Eu? O.O

_Uhum...ele fico animado...porque...o gato é filho de vocês dois...tipo assim entendeu..._

O.O , eu não pensei por esse lado...mais agora já era...

- E você e a mãe..Então a gente é um casal XD

- eu não disse nada sobre isso u.ú

- i.i , bom tudo bem...agora...vamos lá na Oba-sama pra ver se tem alguma missão...

- Hohoho..Boa idéia...Kyon-Kyon...vou te apresentar a sua madrinha XD

- Tsunade-sama? O.o

- Hai XD

- huahauahuaahuuahauhuhahua... Oba-sama a madrinha do meu filhotinho? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...essa é boa XD

- Ela é sim oras... u.ú , ou você quer a Ino pra ser a madrinha?

- Não não...a Tsunade ta bom XD,então o Jiraya vai ser o padrinho XD

- LOL!!! Porque logo ele? Huahuahuahuahua

- Sei lá XP,combina XD

- ahuahuahua...agora vamos XP

- hai hai..

_Continua...XD_

_Capitulo 2.: Beijo Roubado e surpresas!_

_**Yo Minna-san again!!!**_

_**Ta ai mais um capitulo quentinho quentinho,e grandinho grandinho..XD,pohs...foi 21 paginas do Word só no segundo...to me superando...XD**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado...hehehe..Tentei fazer em menor tempo possível para os leitores e leitoras XD**_

_**Usei a criatividade da minha prima que me ajudo na parte do gato XD,eu gostei XD,hehehe...espero que vocês também hehehe...**_

_**3 capitulo? Já ta sendo produzido...acho que daqui para a semana que vem ou antes ta prontinho...talvez...talvez...vai sair um pouco menor...porque eu to em semana de prova sabe,e também de manha eu to fazendo tratamento I.I e quase não to tendo muito tempo,e to aproveitando o final de semana pra organizar...**_

_**Enfim...obrigada pela atenção de todos,e queria comentar...que quando eu postei a fic,nossa eu fiquei tão feliz,não só por ta postando ela,e sim porque não passou nem uma hora que ela foi para o site,e já deixaram uma review...que eu amei muito por sinal,linda linda linda...muito obrigada para a moça que me deixou à primeira review da fic **_

_**Respondendo a review...**_

_**Oie..Que bom que tenha gostado hehehe,fico feliz em saber que as pessoas tão gostando,porque eu to me esforçando para isso hehehe..**_

_**Enfim...de uma coisa você ta certa fofa...to amando escrever o Naruto nessa personalidade...ta muito mais gostosinho X3**_

_**Só que a Sakura ta que foge da raia...enfim..Não vou entrar em muitos detalhes hehehe,ah e não deixe de comentar...seu comentário foi muito importante viu moça? Por influencia dele,meu humor melhorou bastante,não só o comentário dessa fic aqui,mais o da outra também,me animou bastante pra prosseguir a fazer a fic,e to dando meu melhor hehehe...**_

_**E não percam o próximo capitulo,porque vai tar queeeeeeeeente 8D,ta não tão queeeeeeeeente mais mesmo assim vai ser queeeeeeeeente XD,ah...lembrando...o Naruto tem uma gatinha de estimação aqui nessa fic...Então to fazendo a votação do nome dela...**_

_**Quem quer Saky-chan,vota na opção um.**_

_**Quem quer Lucy,vota na opção dois.**_

_**Quem quer tigresinha (XD) vota na opção três.**_

_**Quem quer Nyuu vota na opção quatro**_

_**Quem quer dar uma opção própria do nome que eu coloco,diz o nome preferencial e junto com o numero da opção que é o cinco**_

_**Obrigada pela atenção.**_

_**Ja ne Minna-san **_


	3. My dear KyonKyon xD

**Yo**** minna-****san ****mais um capitulo pra vocês hehehe,escrito e produzido por mim n.n'**

**Pois ****é...****talvez esse vai sair um pouquinho menor,porque a falta de tempo ta matando sabe?**

**Enfim...****vou tentar fazer uma coisa digna!!! De pelo menos três linhas... ****Uhahuahua ****Zuera****,vou tentar passar de doze...**

Notem que a Legenda mudou xD.:

_____- __Eu gosto de goiaba m.m_ – POV do personagem____

**Nome do ****personagem**: fala normal do personagem-

_______-_**_Ação ou estado __Psicologico__Fisico__/Civil [? -_**

**O.o.****O** – Troca de cena XD

BoA leitura x3

**O.o.****O**

_______E aqui estou __eu,__indo pra sala da __Tsunade-sensei__...com o Naruto...Ah é o Kyon-Kyon também XD,meu mais novo meu gatinho de estimação,ele é tão fofinho,dá vontade de apertar e não soltar mais X3.__Mais de meia em meia hora recebo um olhar do Naruto,e ele dizendo pra parar de sufocar o pobre do gato...eu não tenho culpa se o Kyon-Kyon é fofo e eu gosto de __apertá-lo_

**Tsunade** : Entra u///ú

_______Já era de se esperar que a __Tsunade-sensei__ estive-se bêbada em pleno domingo__nunca encontro ela em estado normal y.ý_

**Sakura** :_____ __**-entrando agarrada com o gato, que já ta roxo de tanto ser sufocado **__**xD**__**-**_ Eita...a gente nem bateu o.o , vivendo e aprendendo XD

**Tsunade: **E ai o que vieram fazer aqui em pleno domingo? O//ó

**Naruto:** Ver se tem alguma missão pra hoje n.n

_______As__ vezes eu acho o Naruto tão inocente __tadinho__ e.e/__,mais é claro que não vai ter...e essa aproveitadora,vai arrumar uma pra gente de qualquer jeito u.ú_

**Tsunade:** Mais hoje não e a folga de vocês? O//é

**Naruto:** É? Que bom,porque agora não é mais,e eu quero uma missão! n.n

_______Retiro o que __disse...__ele não é um pingo inocente...é um idiota puríssimo.E quando sairmos daqui eu juro que eu coloco a 'missão' __M.C.L.T.M.__P (_Massacrar um certo loiro de todas as maneiras possíveis 8D) _em pratica __uú_

**Sakura**: _____¬¬_

**Tsunade:** é..hohoho,chegaram em boa hora...já que vocês não querem ficar sem fazer nada... tenho uma missão Rank A pra vocês...sabe como é...os Genins da vila tão ocupados-

_______Ela ta de gozação com a minha cara só pode!! Mais que diabos de uma missão de __Rank__ A!? Ela acha que agente ainda é __genin__ ou o que? ¬¬_

**Naruto:** EI!!! Já reparou que a gente não é mais Genin não!? Ou a sua idade ta afetando seus neurônios!? ¬¬

_______Ferrou...__se a __sensei__ se irritar...não quero nem imaginar o que vai ser depois...deixa eu tentar me acobertar um pouquinho,se não eu já vou me despedindo do meu precioso corinho T.T_

**Sakura:** Naruto ¬¬,er..Tsunade-sama º.º...ele quis dizer que quer uma missão mais sem ser de Rank A... –

**Tsunade:** Tudo bem... u//ú , você que uma missão sem ser de Rank A certo? n//n, Eu tenho uma de Rank S,e pegar ou largar...

**Naruto:** Yoshi!!! Agora você falou a minha língua Oba-sama...quando começo?

**Sakura:** Hei...ta esquecendo de mim de novo T.T?

Táessa foi dramática...mais ele fala como se eu não existisse e.e/

**Naruto:** Opa...hehehe...Claro que não Saky-chan...só me empolguei...

_______Continua me chamando de __Saky-__chan__e eu vou fazer você desejar nunca ter nascido u.ú_

**Sakura:** Saky-chan!? u.u , desisto você é um caso perdido ¬¬, não concorda concorda Kyon-Kyon? X3_____ __**-o gato fala que sim **__**oO**__**-**_

**Naruto:** Ih..olha,um gato que fala p.p

**Tsunade:**_____ __**-Nem um pouco abalada pelo gato ter falado-**_ Kyon-Kyon? Que diacho é isso? O//o

**Naruto/Sakura** Seu sobrinho! 8D

**Tsunade:** Meu OQUE!? O.O

**Naruto:** putz alem de velha ainda é surda ¬¬ **_______-Leva uma garrafada de __Sakê__ na cabeça e cai desmaiado no chão-_ .**

**Tsunade:**_______**-Nem ligando para o loiro esparramado na sala XD-**_ Cadê meu sobrinho? Eu não to vendo ninguém...u//u

**Sakura: **_______**-ignora o cadáver [? esparramado no chão e mostra o gato loiro para a bêbada- **_Esse é o Kyon-Kyon...seu sobrinho amado s2.s2

**Tsunade:** O.x,oh shit...acho que bebi de mais..uma neném se transformou em um gato u//ú

**Sakura: **Tsunade no baka ¬¬, É o GATO que é seu sobrinho ¬¬

**Tsunade:** uahhuahua,desculpa...não tava preparada pra essa...uhahuauhahuahuuah...eu sou madrinha de um GATO!? Sakura você tem 19 anos minha filha!!! Não tem mais 12 não!!! Acorda menina!!!

_____Naruto: __**-Do nada se levanta segurando um galo na cabeça-**_ Fêh... Oba-sama...você é a madrinha mais o Ero-senin...nem vem tentando fugir da suas obrigações \¬¬/

_______Que __fofo... __o__Naruto me defendeu que gracinha,mais...a troco de que? ¬¬'_

_______tem__ coisa ai...mais tudo bem,pelo menos ele fico do meu lado __s2.s2_

**Sakura:** Hai hai Tsunade-sama...e também o Kyon-Kyon gostou de você...não vai recusar né minha Shishou favorita?

_______Inner: __Trocadilho barato Sakura?!_

_______Fica qu__i__eta __só assim que ela aceita...quer ver...e.e/_

**Tsunade:** Eu tenho outra escolha?

**Naruto:** Tem...fugir...a propósito você tem passaporte? Porque vai precisar caso queira fugir..._____(N.T: ou seja...só sumindo do Japão...xD)_

_______Nossa...__essa foi forte x.x,mais também...duvido ela recusar __xD_

**Tsunade:** \O.O, meu Deus!!! Tudo bem n,,n , Tudo bem n,,,n , eu batizo esse treco O.o/

**Sakura:** Nom é treco i.i , é gato!!! Né Kyon-Kyon:3

**Gato**** (Kyon-Kyon):** Meow... Ò/.é , né...eu myau não sou treco myau não u.ú

**Tsunade:** _______**-acabou**__** de perceber que o gato fala! **__**xD**__**- **_Meu Deus...esse gato fala O.o ,mais...tudo bem...eu sou sua madrinha Kyon-Kyon.. T.T

**Kyon-Kyon:** Meow...dinda \n.n/_____ __**-Olhinhos brilhando,e a música de fundo é o tema das panteras [!?-**_

**Tsunade:**_____**-Comovida- **_Oh que bonitinho n.n/,cof cof...mais...vou dar os detalhes da missão...antes...só vão vocês dois ou o resto do time também vai?

Mais que cena mais melosa e.e/

**Naruto:** E ai Saky-chan?

**Sakura:** u.ú , o resto do time vai...e você Naruto...PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE SAKY-CHAN PORRA!!! ¬¬,JÁ TO FICANDO ESTRESSADA!

_______Se é que não já estou ¬¬/_

**Naruto:**____**-medo sobre-humano-**____hai hai...tigresinha XD

_______Depois me __xingam__ quando eu bato nele..._

_______Hei a __sensei__ ta __queta__ de mais __Oõ_

**Tsunade:**_______**-**__**Caindo**__** da cadeira dormindo feito pedra-**_

**Naruto/Sakura/Kyon-Kyon:**** ¬¬'**

**Sakura:** Sensei...

**Tsunade:**_______**-babando**__**,sonhando com uma garrafa de **__**Sakê**__** importado-**_

**Sakura:**_______**-Veias**__** saltando da testa,mais chamando-a com a voz suave e tranqüila-**_

_____Sensei..._

**Tsunade:**_______**-Sem**__** fazer menção alguma de despertar-**_

**Sakura: SENSEI! QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ACORDAR,QUE EU TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ**** CARAI ¬¬!**

**Naruto:**_______**-medo**__** da voz macabra o.o-**_

**Tsunade:**_______**-acorda em um **__**pulo,**__**em posição de sentido-**_sim capitão,senhora 011 se apresentando senhor! OÓ7 ...

_________**(Silencio...)**_

**Naruto: **___________**-segurando o **__**riso...**__**sem sucesso-**_**Pff****podaskpdkpdokskad**

**Tsunade:**__________se contarem o que virao e ouviram...podem se considerar mortos ù.ú _____________**–Olhar macabro,juntamente com uma aurora negra e voz sombria gélida-**_

**Naruto/Sakura/Kyon-Kyon XD:**__________Ha-ha-hai OO'

**Tsunade: **Estão dispensados ¬¬/

_____________**-Sem esperar mais, Naruto sai em **__**disparada,**__**só deixando a poeirinha atrás **__**xD**__**-**_

**Tsunade: **Tem mais alguma coisa pra falar? n.n'

**Sakura: **Hai '-'...pode cuidar do Kyon-Kyon pra mim? .-.'

**Tsunade:** cuido sim...hehehe... n.n''

**Sakura: **Valeu...e.e/_____________**-entregando o gato,mais com medo-**_ vê se não faz nada pro coitado e.e// _____________**-Sai correndo também-**_

**O.o.****O**

_____________**3min. Depois...**_

**Naruto:** então vai ser assim,eu vou chamar o Sai...e voce vai chamar o Kakashi –sensei...

_____________-lembrando da cena de ontem- _mais nem a pau eu vou chamar o Kakashi...¬¬

**Sakura: **Nada disso...eu vou chamar o Sai...e você chama o Kakashi ¬¬'

**Naruto: **Porque quer tanto chamar o Sai? ¬¬

**Sakura: **Me recuso ir chamar aquele grisalho safado, que zombou de mim ontem na frente do cinema u.u

**Naruto:** Ah...agora entendi xD...se cuida hein u.u ..E não da bola praquele pervertido da barriga de fora u.ú

**Sakura:** auhahuuhauha...pode deixar huahuauhauuhauha___________ __**–Sai andando [?-**_ Ah hei Naruto...quando chamar o Kakashi,vai para o portão de Konoha ta? Eu também vou pra lá...

**Naruto:** Ok, Saky-chan XD

**Sakura:** ¬¬ , seu infeliz repete isso que eu te mato ¬¬..

**Naruto:**D** _- Não ouviu XD-_**

**O.o.****O**

_____________**Com a Sakura…**_

**Sakura:**___________ **-**__toc toc__**- **_Sai-kun... Você ta ai?

**Sai:** To sim... Calma ai já to indo..

_____________Oh eu agüento,ter que, em pleno domingo vir chamar o __Sa__-_

_____________Pai do __céu...__o que __que__ é isso!!_

_____________Deus grego é pouco__A__-__me__-__i a toalhinha verde X3_

_____________Inner:_ _Sei...__de uma coisa eu sei...pra toalha que tu não ta olhando e sim mais pra cima u.ú_

_____________Claro __né__! Uff, __Que idéia tosca você tem u.ú_

**Sai:** Ah...Sakura-chan..Que ventos abençoados os trazem aqui//''

_____________uii__...disse ele com um sorrisinho falso,mais gostoso XD_

**Sakura:** Hmmm...ah! Eu? Nem lembro O.o ___________- __Inner__ o que__ eu vim fazer aqui mesmo? O.o_ – calma ai só um minutinho x.x

_____________Inner:__Você veio o chamar para a missão __né_

_____________Verdade! __É mesmo..Valeu __Inner__ X3_

_____________Inner__: Não há de que...__e.e_

**Sakura:** Lembrei!! Vim te chamar para a missão...___________ – __aew__ Saiu e eu não desmaiei__ Aleluia XD_

_____________Inner: __Milagre mesmo u.u_

**Sai:** Missão hoje? Mais perai..Não é domingo de folga não?

**Sakura:** Uhum..Missão...é..Era...agora não é mais...graças ao Naruto n.n

**Sai:** _____________Ah__Obrigado por detonar meu domingo de folga seu loiro desgraçado ¬¬_

**Sakura:** Perdão...o que disse? O.o

**Sai:** O.O , nada não Sakura-chan n.n''...não quer entrar enquanto me visto?

_____________Sakura __Sakura,__não é hora pra isso,para de pensar em coisas pervertida menina!! E feio n.n_

_____________Acho que eu to andando de mais com o Naruto e.e/_

**Sakura:** huh? Ah! Claro n///n!

**Sai:** Então entre, por favor, e.e/

_____________Já disse que quando ele __quer,__fica um lindo cavalheiro? __Nyaah,__que fofo __x__3_

_____________Inner:__Diga isso quando ele te chamar de __feiosa...__XD_

_____________Verdade u.ú_

**O.o.****O**

_____________**Com o Naruto...**_

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei!!! Tu ta ai!? u.ú

_____________Porque aquele velho tem que ir também? __Uff__Ninguém merece u.ú , vai só atrasar a missão i.i_

**Kakashi** Oi... Aff..Naruto é você...calma que já to descendo...- Kuso,nem ler meu livro eu posso mais... e.e

**Naruto:** Hai n.n

**Kakashi** E então... O que você quer...

- Tem missão pro time 7 hoje...conto-te os detalhes no caminho vamos...

**Kakashi** hei deixa de ser apreçado..E eu nem me preparei seu torpe...u.ú

**Naruto:** então anda logo!!

**Kakashi** Já volto...

**O.o.****O**

_____________**Com a Tsunade e o Gato XD**_

**Kyon-Kyon:** Meow... O que você tem?

**Tsunade:** Hmmm...hohoho...Um marvelous XD,hohoho ganhei de você,pode passando as suas fichas pra cá...

**Kyon-Kyon:** Meow..Epa epa epa...pode tirando meow mão daí!! Eu tenho um especially marvelous,ganhei meow de novo XD

**Tsunade:** Gato infeliz u.ú

**Kyon-Kyon:** Meowhuahauhahauhameowhiahaihiahameowpoakapokapoka... Perdeu de novo XD,mais 14 pro cofrinho -

**Tsunade:** eu vou ganhar esse teu cofrinho u.ú

**Kyon-Kyon:** Meow...vai não XD,sua fracote iahaihaiha

**Tsunade:** Fracote e a mãe ¬¬

**O.o.****O**

_____________**Com a Sakura...**_

_____________**9 minutos depois**_

**Sai:** Pronto...Vamos?

**Sakura:** Hai hai,vamos n.n

**Sai:** Gomen-ne por ter feito-a esperar Sakura-chan

**Sakura:** Ah que isso...não precisa se desculpar Sai-kun

**Sai:** _______________**-abre a porta e espera a ruiva passar n.n-**_Primeiro as damas n.n/

**Sakura: **O.O'...thanks °.°

_________________Essa entra para o histórico __°.__°''_

**O.o.****O**

_________________**Com a Tsunade e o Gato **__**again**____** XD**_

**Kyon-Kyon:** Meow...hohoho ganhei de novo XD,pode tirando a blusa...8D

**Tsunade:** Gato tarado u.u

**Kyon-Kyon:** Vai lá dinda,meow...tira tudo o/

**Tsunade:** vou ti dar o cassete pra você parar de ser tão abusado com a sua madrinha u.ú

**Kyon-Kyon:** Meow...eu não fiz nada x.x

**Tsunade:** Fez sim u.ú , de quem é a vez? s.s

**Kyon-Kyon:** E a sua vez de tirar a blusa,você perdeu...nem vem querendo me enganar espertinha u.ú

**Tsunade:** Gato infeliz

**Kyon-Kyon:** Oh..Meow...mais que visão do céu 8D

**O.o.****O**

___________________**Com a Sakura e o Sai...**_

___________________**No lugar **__**marcado,**__**vinte e nove minutos antes da hora programada.**_

**Sakura:** Chegamos n.n

**Sai:** Cedo de mais? Ou atrasados?

**Sakura:** Cedo...eles não seriam loucos de ir sem a gente u.ú

**Sai:** Ou...seriam?

**Sakura:** Não sei Sai-kun...só sei que se eles foram sem a gente,eu esgano ambos u.ú

**Sai:** Er..E eu ajudo u.ú

**Sakura:** Arigatou Sai-kun

**O.o.****O**

___________________**Uma hora depois...**_

___________________**Nenhum sinal de vida nem do Kakashi nem do Naruto...**_

**Sakura:** Uff..Eu mereço...cadê aqueles infelizes!? O.ó

O Naruto quer brincar comigo só pode...ah mais eu vou matar aquele torpe dos infernos u.ú

**Sai:** Não faço a mínima n.n'

**Sakura:** Ah... u.ú

___________________ajudou__ muito ¬¬_

**Sai:** Vamos esperá-los mais um pouco Sakura-chan...

**Sakura:** u.ú , hai hai...

___________________e__ tem outra opção!? ¬¬_

**O.o.****O**

**___________________Uma hora e cinqüenta e sete minutos depois do horário marcado._**

**___________________E absolutamente nada dos dois..._**

**Sakura:** aaaah...desisto...vou lá ver o que aconteceu...e acho bom eles derem uma boa explicação viu... ¬¬

**Sai:** Eu vou com você...

**Sakura:** Ok e.e ...

**O.o.****O**

___________________**Com a Tsunade e o Gato.**_

**Tsunade: **ME RECUSO!!! ISSO NÃO!!!

**Kyon-Kyon:** Meow..Então..Você me paga cinco...

**Tsunade:** Eu já não tenho mais nada...

**Kyon-Kyon:**Meow...Poe na conta ué...

**Tsunade: **Eu tenho conta contigo? O.o

**Kyon-Kyon:**Tem...você é minha parenta XD ,meow então tem créditos comigo oras...

**Tsunade: **E você me avisa disso agora né!!! Seu gato infeliz... u.ú

**Kyon-Kyon:** Claro...meow queria ver ate que ponto você iria meow chegar XD

**Tsunade: **Affeh...também cansei desse jogo...não quero mais jogar isso ¬¬

**Kyon-Kyon:** Ok meow dinda XD

**O.o.****O**

___________________**Com Sai e **__**Sakura,**__**na frente da casa de Kakashi.**_

**Sakura:** Naruto? ò.ó

**Naruto:** O próprio...¬¬'

**Sakura:** Cadê o Kakashi-sensei???

**Naruto:** Ele disse que ia se arrumar e ate agora u.ú

___________________Kakashi quer me deixar __puta...__só pode...em pleno domingo de inverno,quase na hora do almoço,não comi absolutamente nada,e ele fazendo __piti__...cara...um dia eu ainda mato o Kakashi...vocês vão ver ¬¬_

**Voz:** Yo minna

**Sai/Sakura/Naruto:** TÁ ATRASADO!!! ¬¬

**Kakashi:**___________________O coral de natal chegou mais cedo esse __ano..._- ah desculpa...tava preparando um bento pra viagem..Sabe como é ne...tem que estar sempre-

**Sai:** Ta ta...já sabemos u.ú

**Sakura:** Então...vamos ne...

**Naruto:** ne...lógico...fica aqui vendo o movimento parado da rua não vai adiantar de nada u.ú.

Movimento parado? Essa foi boa... u.ú , Naruto...eu vou te nomear como o Inteligente mais burro...X3

**O.o.****O**

___________________Sabe...__a missão não e nem tão fácil,e nem tão difícil, simples,só ir ao país da pedra,e trazer um confeiteiro de lá...sinceramente,eu mereço...tanta coisa pra fazer...e logo isso u.ú , sem contar que eu to com uma saudade do Kyon-Kyon x3 , quero apertar ele __ateee__...pra matar a saudade XD._

___________________Desse jeito o gato vai virar patê de Gato feito __à__ mão..._

___________________Ai, n__também não fala assim __Inner__ i.i_

___________________Depois eu que sou a louca u.ú_

___________________Prefiro não comentar! __xD_

__________________**Sai:** Kakashi-sensei ta chegando? n.n

**Kakashi:** Yare...hai,já estamos bem perto...

**Naruto:** Menos mal u.ú

**Sakura:** Uff...concordo...eu quero logo ir pra casa e ver meu filhinho i.i

**Kakashi/Sai:** FILHO? O.O_________________ __**–espantados**__** n.n'-**_

**Sai:** Fi-filho Sakura? o.o, desde quando? O.O

**Sakura:** Hai...filho...Desde...hoje X3

**Sai:** Sakura-chan...você escondeu bem a barriga em...eu não tinha percebido...quem é o pai? O,,o

**Sakura:** Escondi barriga? O que? Ah...não e nada disso não...meu filho...é um filhotinho de gato que eu to falando O.o

**Kakashi/Sai:** wtf? ¬¬

**Sakura:** wtf o que!? O.o,nunca viram o amor de mãe pra filho não!? u.u , eu tenho saudades do meu gostosinho oras...sou humana também né!!! T.T

**Naruto:** Saky-chaaaan...eu te entendo..Também sinto o mesmo pela minha filhinha T.T

___________________Acho que o Naruto falou sem __pensar...__o gato não era macho? __O.o ,__ e __eiii__Saky-chan__ o __caralheo__ ¬¬ , quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer pra ele parar de me chamar assim,mais que ódio ¬¬_

**Sakura:** Naruto...não é filhinho não? O.o

**Naruto:** Também...mais eu também tenho uma gatinha hehehe...tenho dois filhinhos que emoção i.i

**Sakura:** chega Naruto...assim você ta muito emo pro meu gosto ¬¬

**Naruto:** **-****Mud****ança imediata de comportamento-**Ok, Saky-chan...se você quer que eu pare,o seu tigraosinho aqui para x3

_____________________Sabe...__eu acho que a mente do Naruto não alimenta e fixa as palavras que os outros dizem...desisto...vou tentar pela ultima vez na forma "educada" e se não adiantar eu parto pra porrada Ò.é_

**Sakura:** Naruto-kun... ___________________– __sabe começar assim me ajuda a pegar um __fôlego..._- será que você poderia me fazer o favor de ___________________– __vamos pegar um pouco mais de fôlego e concentração..._- PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DE SAKY-CHAN DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!!! SE DA PRÓXIMA VEZ VOCÊ ME CHAMAR DE SAKY-CHAN DE NOVO,EU JURO QUE JUNTO TODA A MINHA FORÇA,E VOU TE BATER TANTO,MAIS TANTO,QUE NO FINAL VOCÊ SÓ VAI FICAR A CARNE MOÍDA..ÒÓ-___________________ufa...agora pegar mais um pouquinho de fôlego pra relaxar __né_- ficaria muito grata,agradeço a atenção ù.ú

_____________________E__ por __ultimo,__mais não muito importante,saio __sem dizer mais nada,sai andando como uma verdadeira lady..._

_____________________Eu __juro,__antes de virar e me retirar, só vi as caras de tacho do pessoal,ate o confeiteiro se assustou __auhauahuaha__,não tem preço,cara, o Sai-kun ta traumatizado ate agora, e o Naruto , ta estático,parado com aspirais nos olhos, __uhauhauaha__Haruno__ Sakura, te admiro por ser incrivelmente assustadora quando ta estressada,__ain__...eu me amo XD_

_____________________Inner: __Eita__ show __hein...__to ate vendo o terror que esses pobres presenciaram,da para sentir pela aurora o.o ,Sakura...pega leve nina...depois eu que sou a malvada __né__u.u_

_____________________Mais você é __malvada...__mais isso não vem ao caso agora,vamos continuar a missão,que eu quero ver meu filho __T.T_

___________________**O.o.****O**_

_____________________Uff! __pronto...estamos em um trajeto de caminhada intensa a exatamente 4h ,e de puro e inquietante silencio profundo... Eu não posso ter assustado eles tanto __assim...__ou posso? O.o_

_____________________Inner__Querida...__você pode e conseguiu n.n_

_____________________Putz__vou ter que puxar assunto pra amenizar esse clima irritante de enterro..._

_____________________Como eu estou na __frente,__aproveitei e parei de imediato de andar e me virei lentamente para o grupo,só acompanhei os olhares medrosos em minha direção...confesso q__ue gostei de__ ser temida...__uii__...XD_

**Sakura:** E agora... O que foi dessa vez? u.ú

**Sai/Kakashi/Naruto/Confeiteiro ****X****D:** O que foi o que? o.o

**Sakura:** Porque ta todo mundo com esse clima de enterro cassete ò.ó

**Naruto: **Por nada...por falta de assunto oras! _____________________**–Sorri disfarçando o medo-**_

**Sakura:** Eu acreditaria se fosse qualquer um falando,menos você naruto ¬¬' , Uff...desisto ___________________– __e assim me virei em direção à trilha e iniciei novamente a caminhada de volta pra vila,ai cara...eu quero chegar lá o quanto antes...descansar...bolar um plano pra me vingar pelo o que o Naruto vez a mim ontem...__uff__...coisas assim...eu quero minha casa i.i , __buaa__ ç.ç_

_____________________Inner: __Sakura menos... __u.ú__ , essa sua infantilidade não vai levar a lugar nenhum... ¬¬_

_____________________To nem ai! __Eu quero minha casa do mesmo jeito... __u.ú_

**O.o.****O**

_____________________**Mais 4h se passaram...**_

Maravilha está chegando ao destino final...minha casinha... Uffdroga...mais antes eu preciso ir busca o Kyon-Kyon com a Tsunade-sama u.ú

Eu mereço...quanto mais eu quero que chegue rápido em konoha..mais tempo ou coisas acontecem para demorar...putz ¬¬

Inner: Sakura você ta precisando de férias urgente...sua pele ta ficando verde... o.o

É...talvez eu precise de férias- O QUE? Minha pele ta verde? Como assim...ela ta normal...meu deus...eu to virando um alien O.o, eu vou morrer i.i , to com uma doença desconhecida s.s

Inner: Você não ta com doença,nem ta virando alien,e muito menos vai morrer agora sua inteligente...sua pele ta ficando verde e forma de dizer sua inteligente...¬¬

Ah ta i.i , vou pensar nas férias..hehehe...

**O.o.****O**

**Sakura: **Nyaah...minha casa_____________________**–com os olhinhos **__**briando**__**-**_ Xau Sai-kun,xau Kakashi-sensei ¬¬,xau Naruto,Xau Sensei e xau senhor confeiteiro que eu esqueci o nome! o/_____________________** -sai da sala da Tsunade correndo com o Kyon-Kyon-**_

**Tsunade/Kakashi/Sai/Naruto/Confeiteiro:**_____________________**-geral**__** com gotas imensas-**_

**Sai:**__________________ela levou o relatório da missão com ela u.u' _____________________**–sai**__** correndo **__**atráz**__** dela-**_

**Kakashi/Tsunade:** putz u.u___________________  
_

**Naruto:**___________________ __**-ocupado**__** de mais discutindo com o confeiteiro sobre a altura de alguma coisa XD-**_

**O.o.****O**

_____________________Minha __casinha,__que bom...não vejo a hora de tomar um belo de um __ba__-_

**___________________-__Sabe aquele barulho de um carro batendo com o outro? Quando ela virou a esquina colidiu com uma __'pessoa'__ na mesma hora-_**

**Sakura: **Itaiii x.x'

**Voz: **Hei...não olha por onde an- Oh Sakura-chan n//n,Ohayo!!!___________________**[N/T: ****ta de manhã ta? e.e**_

_____________________Essa __não...__a ultima pessoa que eu gostaria de ter chocado tinha que ser..._

_____________________**Continua...**_

___________________**Capitulo curtinho ****ne****? ¬¬ também ****axei**** u.u**_

___________________**Mais sabe como ****é...****preciso fazer um suspense de vez em quando XD...**_

___________________**Talvez o próximo demore um pouco o ****próximo...****hehehe '-'**_

___________________**Respondendo as ****Review's**_

___________________Kimi Tsukishiro: Que isso...vc sempre será útil moça xD_

___________________Ospdkokasokad...que bom que tenha gostado n.n_

___________________Kyu-Kyu combina com ele nom sei pk e.e/_

___________________E sobre o gato...obrigada pela votação °p/_

___________________Me ajudo bastante e.e''_

___________________Nyaah...que bom moça biita...espero estar agradando sua leitura com as minhas fics xD_

___________________titakun: Sangrento??? Dpoaskdpaokopk...essa foi BoA xD_

___________________Fico contente que tenha gostado amiga n.n_

___________________E o próximo ta aqui hehehehe n.n_

___________________Meygan Kaname: Eita perfeitinha? n.n/ bgd xD_

___________________Que bom que eu to tendo utilidade pra vx XDD_

___________________E obrigada pelo seu voto...ajudou bastante 8D!_

___________________Boa leitura...e ja ne n.n/_

___________________Ate o 4 episodio n.n/²_


	4. A day of poison

**Olá pessoas e pessous o.o'!**

**Aqui estou eu...com mais um inédito,incrível,espetacular,super,ultra,power,mega,ranger,bonequixa,paroxitonizado,paralelepípedo,otorrinolaringologista e especial capítulo... xD!**

**Espero que gostem...porque a p°°°° do 'world' deu pau,e eu tive que pegar outro programa pra fazer esse capitulo...sem contar que pelo 'world' ele tava todo bonitinho,impecavelmente feito e betado...agora tive que refaze-lo e saiu muita cortada...por tanto não reparem...**

**Legenda mudou de Novo! Oó**

**só um pouquinho...porque eu..**

**ainda não arrumei uma 'fixa' e que combine..sabem..rerere e.é'**

_Eu sou um javali oó! – _POV do personagem,ou de quem quer que seja o infeliz -.-!

**Nome do personagem**: fala normal do personagem em si.. o.ó!

-**Ação ou estado Psicológico/Físico/Civil -**

**O.o.O – **Troca de cena XD esse nunca muda! Rerere e.é'

**O.o.O**

_Minha casinha,que bom...não vejo a hora de tomar um belo de um ba-_

_**-Sabe aquele barulho de um carro batendo com o outro? Quando ela virou a esquina colidiu com uma 'pessoa' na mesma hora-**_

_**Sakura: **Itaiii x.x'_

_**Voz: **__Hei...não olha por onde __an__- Oh Sakura-chan n//n,Ohayo!!!_(_**N/T: ta de manhã ta? e.é)**_

_Essa não...a ultima pessoa que eu gostaria de ter chocado tinha que ser..._

**Sakura:** Karin! Oó,o que diabos você tá fazendo aqui m.m?

_Carai...sou muito sortuda mesmo ¬¬,bater de frente com a Karin_

**Karin: **Eu tava indo falar com a velha- digo...com a Tsunade-sama °.°! **-Coraçãozinhos rodeando Karin,olhando pra Sakura com um ar apaixonado-**

**Sakura: **Que seja...eu tenho que ir...**-diz se levantando pra ir embora-**

**Karin: Mais...já? ç.ç'**

**Sakura: **Né...mais já n.n! Eu to chegando agora de uma missão,tenho que ir pra casa...tomar um banho,comer alguma coisa e relaxar ..!

_Só uma pergunta...porque eu to dando satisfação pra ela? ¬¬,não devo nada a ninguém...u.ú_

_mais que droga...eu vou sair daqui...que eu já to me irritando seriamente olhando pra essa ruiva tapada ¬¬'' **(N/T: Nada contra ruivas o.o! Eu juro! Porque eu sou uma ruiva também ç.ç) **_

**Karin**: Oka...Oka i.i! Então eu também já vou indo...tenho que conversar com a velha- digo...quero dizer e//e..com a Tsunade-sama sobre o festival º.º! **-levantando-se e conseqüentemente tirando a poeira da roupa- **Né...Sakura-chan.. . 

**Sakura: **Né oque? ..''

_não to gostando do jeito que ela tá olhando pra mim :s_

**Karin: **Já tem com quem ir para o festival . 

_O que ela pensa que tá dizendo!? ¬¬,eu sou uma 'organizadora' do festival...e alem do mais eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer e.e_

_Inner: Como és inocente,criança ¬¬'_

_Psiu...não te perguntei nada..então cala-te u.ú!_

**Sakura:** Como? n.n'' **-Pergunto na maior inocência e cara de pau já vista na face da terra-**

**Karin: **Né...Sakura-_chan,_quer ir ao festival...comigo . **_(N/T: essa pausa que ela deu pra falar...foi extremamente grande /o/ )_**

**Sakura: -tempo misto e absurdo pra absolver as palavras da morena-**

_Inner...ela não disse o que eu supostamente acho que ela disse...ou disse? u.ú_

_Inner: Eu acho que sim...mais de uma coisa eu sei..._

_Sabe? E do que é? e.é_

_Inner: Ela é bem direta...e mais rápida do que o Sai e o Naruto juntos! o.ó!_

_Aff ¬¬_

**Karin:** ...

**Sakura: **...´´

**Karin: **...?

**Sakura: **... ¬¬,não...sem chance...eu to organizan-

**Karin:** porque!? Porque!? Porqueeee?! ç.ç

**Sakura: **porque...porque...porque simplesmente não dá! u.ú

**Karin: Se você for comigo ao festival,eu prometo esquecer a paixão que tenho por ti...**

_Tentador...e.é,mais...ela acabou de confessar que gosta de mim OÓ,meu deus...e.e!_

_Inner: Show...prefiro não comentar /o,se eu fosse você iria..._

_E perder a chance de ir com um gostoso?! ¬¬_

_Inner: ...anda logo e responde é simples! ¬¬_

_Tá bom..tá bom..._

**Sakura:** Karin...olha eu- **-não terminou de falar porque foi puxada pelo braço e encostada na parede por um moreno-**

**Karin: -O.O-**

**Sakura: -de olhos fechados,com o rosto virado para o lado,se debatendo- **Me solta seu desgraçado...eu não quero nem saber..mais me solta!!!! -.-!

**Voz Misteriosa** **_(N/T: uiii mistééério xD!): _-sussurrando no ouvido da garota de cabelos róseos-**Você deveria me agradecer por tá salvando sua pele..._feiosa.._ (**_N/T: Oh...será que alguem já sabe quem é!?? Oh!!! °extasiada de emoção° . Anny/Rukia: continua a escrever __carai__ u.ú! Mary: tá bom,tá bom e.é)_**

_Eu...eu...EU ¬¬...EU MATO ESSE FILHO DE RAPARIGA!!!! ¬¬!!!!!!_

_Inner: mata?_

_Mato...u.ú!!_

_Inner: então deixa eu tirar uma lasquinha antes..._

_Nem pense em fazer iss-_

**Sakura: -Inner assume o controle do corpo da Sakura- **Nyaah...Sai-kun..amore...você me assustou querido.. x3 **-Olhar e vozinha sexy-**

**Karin: - encantada,soltando gritinhos histéricos com a pose 'sexy' da garota de madeixas róseas -**

**Sai: -Pega Sakura no colo- **Adios Karin... **-Sai com ela no colo rumo a casa dela- _(N/T: isso não foi idéia minha...rerere...Anny: foi sim u.ú! Mary: __kuso.__..¬¬)_**

**O.o.O**

**Sai: -Com o cavalheirismo que tem...abre a porta da casa dela,e entra como se fossem noivos em lua-de-mel – _(N/T: Eicha comparação escrota! xD) –_** Pronto..tá entregue...**-Deixa ela repousada no sofá,e ia se virando quando uma 'certa' mão segurou-lhe o pulso-**

_**Continua!**_

_**(Leva pedrada)**_

_**Ai ai...tá bom...eu continuo..só quis fazer drama x.x!**_

**Sakura:** Né...Sai-_kun..._ainda não te agradeci por ter me _salvado_ hoje...**-Levantando-se e andando em passos entrecortados e perigosos em direção a ele-**

**Sai: Han..e como você vai me agradecer..? -perguntou ele com seu sorriso safado /o/ -**

**Sakura: -aproximando os lábios próximo ao ouvido do rapaz,deixando _inocentemente_ seu halito quente arrepiar aquela parte sensível do rapaz- _(N/T: seria Sakura uma pervertida/o/_)**

**Sai: -Observando cada movimento da garota,tentando o máximo de não corar-**

**Sakura: Neá.**_..Sai-kun _**-sussurra no ouvido dele,e elegantemente a garota dá uma rodadinha indo a cozinha,mais antes de entrar,vira-se novamente e o encara,e na maior cara de pau pergunta inocentemente,com uma voz melodiada suave- Aceita um pouco de chá? n.n'' _(N/T: Retiro o que disse e.é)_**

**Sai: -Gota Tsunamica- **Eu quero n//n! -**Se sentando em um dos sofás-**

**Sakura: -Adentra sorridente na cozinha,e começa a ferver o chá-**

**O.o.O**

**_Em um canto obscuro de Konoha...um animal..loiro,e de fato uma expressão melancólica nos olhos e semblante do mesmo...anda nas ruas vazias e inacabas da grande cidade...temendo qualquer tipo de qualquer ameaça possível...choramingando por sua má sorte...quando de repente...encontra luz...A Luz do viver melancólico do bicho loiro._**

**Kyon-Kyon _(N/T: Sim...eu não esqueci dele!! xD):_** Miau...olá _gatinha _**_(N/T: deu pra sacar o trocadilho? Haussmannizara)_**

**Voz da Gata misteriosa _(N/T: xD!)_:** Miau...oi moço n///n!

**Kyon-Kyon: **e então...o que fazes aqui miau _gatinha_? **-falando de maneira sedutora,e ao final dá uma lambida na pata e com a mesma pata arruma o cabelo,piscando pra gatinha rósea- _(N/T: Oh...de quem será está __gata misteriosa__? xD)_**

**Voz da Gata misteriosa : **Caçando Taturanas de miau atum! n///n,e você miau moço? e///e''''

**Kyon-Kyon: **Caçando _gatas_...e então..miau como você se chama _gatinha_ linda . 

**Voz da Gata misteriosa: **E-e-eu m-me cha-mo miau S- **-é interrompida bruscamente pelos berros de alguem-**

**Voz 2° (N/T: LoL /o/ ): **Saky-chaaaan cade você!? Ah você tá aqui né sua travesa e.é **-Pega ela no colo-**

**Kyon-Kyon: **Ora...ora...largou da minha miau dona foi? e//é!

**Voz 2° : **Hum? Hey...Kyon-Kyon...o que você tá fazendo aqui? o.ó

**Kyon-Kyon: **minha miau dona foi pra casa..no miau colo daquele miau leite ambulante (¬.¬)'

**Voz 2° : **Leite ambulante? -.-/

**Kyon-Kyon: **Sim...aquele miau cara que tem a roupa miau esquisita...

**-Dois Milésimos depois a voz misteriosa largou _gentilmente_ a gata no chão e saiu feito bala perdida pra uma _certa_ casa _movimentada _por dois indivíduos- **

**Kyon-Kyon: **é seu miau dono? -.-

**Saky: **Por miau ironia do miau destino sim miau °//°!

**Kyon-Kyon: **E então...miau minha Cara miau Saky-chan...quer dar um miau...rolé no meu carrim . 

**Saky: **Eu miau quero n///n!

**Kyon-Kyon: **assim na LATA? OO'

**Saky:** é n//n!

**Kyon-Kyon: **então...vumbora /o/

_**Agora sim...continua u.ú**_

**Eu achei o capítulo mais curto de todos oó'**

**mais enfim...foi tudo culpa daquele maldito world u.ú**

**respondendo as três reviews...e.e''**

**-'-Haruno Rukia-'- : AMIGAAA!!!! Sua vaca,você demorou ¬¬!**

**eu te esperei...te esperei...e você foi aparecer 3 meses depois!! u.ú**

**mais tudo bem...não deprimo...pelo menos você voltou,sua henti safada /o/**

**e que bom que você gostou do capítulo que EU fiz sozinha e você nem betou e nem nada ¬¬/**

**mais tudo bem ç.ç! In té mais õ/**

**FullMetal-senpai : Cruel? Tungurahua...acontece...que...eu to vendo muita novela da _grobo_ e peguei o habito insano de parar na melhor parte o.ó!**

**Oh my dog...virei uma pessoa desprezível...mais tudo bem e.é**

**Olha...eu ia ate..colocar o nome dela de Lucy...mais...não deu i.i , Saky-chan foi mais promiscua e mais atentadora..dai já viu né...mais quem sabe...eu coloque uma Lucy no meio pra atrapalhar os gatos /o/ (Anny: Mary cala a boca que você já tando spoiller porra Ò.ó!)**

**E deixa eu parar...que já falei de mais o.o!**

**Meygan Kaname : Ah...só um pouquinho...**

**(cri cri)**

**tá bom,tá bom...eu demorei muito ..! mais não foi por querer...acontece que...eu fiquei sem net! Comecei a trabalhar...to me formando em Karatê,fazendo cursinho...praticando violino com a Rukia-chan para o concerto,briguei com meu EX-amore...porque agora não é mais,começou o colégio again,ganhei um gato e tenho que cuidar dele,e da Luna (minha outra gata o.o'),to fazendo meu cosplay pra ir pro Kodama...dai é muuuuuuuita coisa e não dá...e.é!**

**Mais postei um capítulo novo cá...e outro na minha outra fic..outro motivo pra demora o.ó! **

**Mais espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui moça...kissus x°**

**E agora o recadinho que não pode faltar..mais eu sempre esqueço de dar...(o recado xD)**

**Gentes...vocês...tão vendo...ali em baixo... uma palavrinha totalmente SEXY 'escrevido' Submit Review ? ela não é tentadora? °.°! e ainda mais o que ela pode fazer..boahahaha..cof cof cof argh x.x''**

**enfim...alem de deixar uma Rukia (minha beta) feliz...uma Anny contente (meu outro eu oO) e uma Mary totalmente Feliz da vida...deixem uma reviewzinha...anônimos também podem deixar viu? ç.ç**

**por favorzinho...se vocês deixarem reviews...vai ser melhor para todos,sabe porque..?**

**Porque...dai os capítulos vão vir mais longos,e mais rápidos para eu postar...isso não é bom? °.°!**

**e eu prometo palavrinha de escoteira fiel oó7**

**Então...cliquem no "Go" ali em baixo...e enjoy ;D**

**K**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**U**

**S**

**e J A N E !**


	5. Because my life is not simple?

**Hi peoples /o, oia eu aqui em mais um capítulo em menos de DOIS anos! \o\**

**Meu mais novo e recente record mundial \o/ (?)**

**Então vamos parar de enrolação e começar a produção! 8D**

**Legenda! Que é a mesma do ultimo capítulo,só muda que o que tiver sublinhado é flashback ou alguem vendo TV ou no PC /o/**

**Agora...vamos a fic/o/**

**O.o.O**

_Sabe quando a vida,acorda completamente de MAU de você? pois é...no meu caso...a minha vida acordou de mau de mim desde quando eu nasci...u.ú_

**Capítulo 5: Porque minha vida não é simples?**

_Você deve estar se perguntando..oh! O que tão de grave acontecera para esta jovem...ou então...devem estar achando que eu to simplesmente na TPM! ¬¬_

_Pois bem...vou contar a macabra historia infeliz do episodio dessa tarde aqui nesta infeliz casa ¬¬! lá esta estava eu..._

**Sakura: **Né Sai-kun... aqui tá o chá n.n! **-entrando com uma bandeja com um delicado bule,três chicaras e alguns cookies caseiro-**

**Sai:** Cookies T.T''

**Sakura: **Uhum...você gosta? n.n'

**Sai: -com os olhos brilhando- **_**(N/T: gente...tecnicamente nas outras fic o Sai não ficaria com os olhos brilhando...mais como essa é uma fic de autoridade minha...eu não resisti /o/ )**_é****..é a mesma coisa de você perguntar para o Naruto se ele gosta de Ramen e/é!

**Sakura: **Su-suki...e eu pensava que eu 'verdadeiramente' o conhecia n.n!

**Sai: **Disso você tem razão... **-disse o moreno sorrindo maliciosamente-**

**Sakura: -não reparou no sorriso dele,porque tava 'servindo-os' – **Razão de que? n.n'''

**Sai: **nada não /o/

**O.o.O**

_**Conversa vai...conversa vem...e alguns minutos depois...**_

**Sakura: **Wow! Não sabia que a sua gata o fazia isso ahuhauha,agora eu descobri que é que anda bulindo nas minhas tigelas e roupas! xD ****_**N/T: OMG! ele tem uma gatinha /o/)**_

**Sai:** Também foi um choque e tanto quando descobri! ¬/¬'

**Sakura: **E como a sua gatinha é? **-perguntou ela praticamente se debruçando sobre a mesa...bêbada com o chá /o/-**

**Sai: **Ela é branca..e bastante levada u.ú! Vive pulando em tudo e todos ¬/¬''

**Sakura: **rsrsrs xD

**Sai: **O que foi? o.ó

**Sakura: **Não consigo imaginar você criando uma gata...de estimação..

**Sai: **Você acha que eu não consigo é? Õo'

_é...eu acho sim! xD_

**Sakura: **Não claro que não...acontece que..sei lá! n.n'

**Sai: **Não foi isso que você quis dizer...**-disse calmamente tomando um gole do chá-**

_Sai...você só pode ser vidente! ¬¬''_

_Inner: um vidente muito gosto..._

_Sim um vidente muito- OQUE?_

_Inner: ..._

_Inner...você tem uma quedinha por ele não é? ¬¬_

_Inner: Quedinha? e.é_

_Tá legal...UM TOMBO!_

_Inner: E quem não tem... /o/_

_(cri cri)_

**Sakura: **Hei...como você pode saber...você não lê mentes! e.é

**Sai: **Apenas tenho uma _intuição...aguçada.._

**Sakura: **Aham..sei..**-quando ela estava na metade do gole de chá a porta se abre bruscamente-**

**Voz Berrando: **O QUE ESSE CLONE DE TEME TÁ FAZENDO AQUI! ÒÓ

**Sakura: -cof,cof,cof,cof- **_**N/T: gente ela tá tossindo tá? xD)**_

**Sai: -gota-** seu torpe...como você entra na casa de alguem,sem bater? ¬¬

**Sakura: -morrendo engasgada- ...**cof cof COF **_(N/T: onomatopeia ridícula xD) _-Ignorada-**

**Naruto: **Não te perguntei nada! e- 

**Sai: **Sakura-chan! OO' **-socorrendo ela-**

**Sakura: -roxa,azul,rosa,vermelha,dourada,prateada,sangrenta,arco-iris e etc..- so-so-socorro x.x**

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan -**tira ela dos braços do Sai,e coloca ela no sofá-**

_Inner: ele não vai fazer isso ou vai? o.ó_

**Naruto: -Fazendo respiração boca-a-boca-**

_Inner: Oh shit! ELE "Fez" !_

**Sai: -O.O-**

**Sakura: -vermelha de vergonha,tentando revidar ao _beijo,_pega uma almofada e lasca na cabeça do loiro- **Naruto! Ò/ó

**Naruto: **que? °/°

**Sakura: **QUEM DEIXOU?

**Sai: -calado,arrumando a _bagunça-_**

**Naruto: **Ninguém...só te beijei para o leite ambulante ver que,você já tem _dono_

_Minhas conversas com o Naruto são tão...previsíveis...u.ú_

_Inner: e começando a contagem regressiva...10_

**Sakura: **e quem seria ele? ¬¬''

_Inner: 9_

**Naruto: **Saky-chan...você realmente não se lembra minha tigresinha? n.n

_Inner: 8_

**Sakura: **lembrar? Naruto...caso não se lembre...não tenho compromisso algum..._querido_,agora..fale.

_Inner: 7..._

**Naruto:** Assim até me ofende minha gatinha...mais caso você não se lembre...de um certo dia em que eu dormi aqui...**-provocando o Sai-**

_Inner: 6..._

**Sakura:** Não...eu não me lembro ¬¬

_Inner: 5..._

**Naruto: **Eu vou ter que fazer-la lembrar? ¬¬ **-diz ele se aproximando de mim-**

_Inner: 4..._

_Será que dá pra parar porcaria? o.ó_

_Inner: ..._

**Sakura: **Não se atreva u.ú

_Inner: 3..._

**Naruto: -não ouviu...ou fingiu que não ouviu XD,continua andando com um sorrisinho safado-**

_Inner: 2..._

**Sakura:** Só mas um passo e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido! FUI CLARA? OÓ

_Inner: 1..._

**Naruto: -surdo u.u- -continua andando-**

_Inner: 0...!_

**# Interrompemos a nossa programação atual por falhas técnicas...OO''#**

**Sai:** Pff...siaohdaoishdoiashdasoihda XD **_(N/T: O Sai se acaba de rir XDDD)_**

**Naruto: **Aim tigresinha eu não ia fazer nada..._quase nada hehehe _**-apanha de novo,ganhando mais um galo e desmaiando-**

**Sakura: **Calado! Você tava querendo abusar da minha doce inocência! u.ú ****

**Sai:** Pff...cof cof cof **- tossindo freneticamente -**

**Sakura: **Sai-kun...você tá legal? '-'

**Sai:** Depois dessa...acho que vou ter dificuldades pra dormir...você inocente? Pff..uiahiuahsduiahds

**Sakura:** Ha-ha-ha ¬¬, ralem daqui e.é!

**Sai: **ó.ò **-rostinho de cachorro abandonado-**

**Sakura: -olhinhos brilhando- **an-andem sai-saiam '-'

**Sai:** cain cain cain...x.x **-andando igual a um cachorrinho,se aninhando no colo de Sakura-**

**Sakura: **Ne-nem vem! Eu,eu não cai-o mais nessa n/n'

**Sai: **Nem por biscoitos? o.õ

**Sakura:****-Olhos brilhantes,e um olhar maligno-** biscoitos .! ondeeee?

**Sai: -tira um pote de algum lugar,cheinho de cookies- **Se for boa menina ganha tudinho... . 

_Inner: Você não vai se deixar levar pelo poder maligno dos biscoitos ou vai!_

**Sakura: **Eu ser boazinha n.n** -diz estendendo as mãos- **Agora dá biscoito o.ó

_Inner: ai cabo...¬¬_

_**(N/T: Lembrando que o Naruto tá desmaiado hein XD)**_

**Sai: **Então senta aqui amorzinha n.n **-diz apontando para o colo-**

**Sakura: -senta naturalmente- **n.n_..biscoiitos...ai vou eu °-°_

**Sai: **_assim na lata! O.O –_** dá biscoitinho pra ela na boca-**

**Sakura:** Myaah \o\ -**mastigando biscoito- **_**(N/T: sem malicias tá gente? xD)**_****Sai-kun ser legal °.°!

**Sai: -Ele tá adorando a situação...portanto não se pronunciou e ficou com carinha de "n.n"-**

**O.o.O**

_**5 minutos depois...eu acho né o.O'**_

**Sai: **daí ela casou com ele,e viveram felizes para sempre ¬¬'_- Só a Sakura pra me fazer dar biscoitos na boca dela,e ler a branca de neve u.u._

**Sakura: - Dormiu no colo dele '-' -**

**Sai:** Ah ó.ò',nem ela dormiu ¬¬' **-Pega ela no colo e leva pro quarto..xD- **dessa você escapou...mais dá próxima nem vem que dormir não vai adiantar e.é! -**filosofando sozinho-**

**Naruto? **- Ramen °.° **-Delirando no chão da sala xD-**

**O.o.O**

**Sai:** Hey...o bela adormecida desencantada,pretende dormir ai até quando? ¬¬ **-cutucando Naruto com um pedaço de bambu .-. - **_**(N/T: não me perguntem de onde tirou isso...xD!)**_

**Naruto:**_Ramen...eu te amoo...mais amo mais a Sakura-chan °.° _**-sonhando?-**

**Sai:****- Lasca o bambu na cabeça do loiro e.é-**

**Naruto: -Aurora Negra em redor °¬° - **Quem foi o infeliz que vai morrer agora,que me acordou? Ò,ó!

**Sai:** tá falando comigo? **-se fazendo de desentendido xD-**

**Naruto:** Eu te matoo o.ó! **-correndo pra cima de Sai,partindo pra porrada xD-**

**O.o.O**

_Huuummm...que barulho de osso quebrando foi esse...e hey...o que eu to fazendo no meu quarto O.O?_

_Inner: Já é a segunda vez que isso acontece...credo e.é!_

_Não importa...eu tenho que ver o que foi isso..._

_Inner: aff ¬¬_

**Sakura: -Levantando da cama,e indo em direção a sala- **Mais o que é que tá acontecendo aqu-

**-Não pode terminar porque um certo...loiro caiu em 'cima' dela- **Na-Naruto? '/'

_Inner...me..ain n.n'''_

_Inner: te ain? Oque é isso? o.ó_

_Nunca tinha reparado o quanto o Naruto era kawaii °/°'_

**Naruto: **Eto...gomen minha tigresinha.**-Diz ele saindo de cima dela-**

**Sakura: **Tu-tudo bem °.°'**-não conseguindo se mexer- **Ano...quantas horas são? '-' **-acorda do transe-**

**Naruto: **16h

_Inner: ele não disse o que eu pensei que ele disse...disse?_

_Inner: Querida...ele disse sim..._

_Nããão ç.ç_

**Sakura: **Seus ignóbeis **_(N/T: Eu amo essa palavra °.°) (_**_N/A: Para de falar e continua logo ¬¬_**** Saiam já daqui...eu tenho que me arrumar para o festival! e vocês também! ¬¬

**-vendo dois seres,um moreno e um loiro correndo desesperadamente-**

**O.o.O**

_Aff...com qual roupa eu vou? ¬¬_

_Inner: sei lá e.é'_

_Grande ajuda...mais...eu só tenho duas horas pra me arrumar ç.ç!_

_Inner: e você ainda diz 'só'?_

_Hehehe disfarça..._

_**Continua \o\**_

_**Genteem...capitulo pequeno neh? Também achei ¬¬**_

_**Descuulpiinha por ter feito draminha na fic xDD!**_

_**Não resistir XDDD**_

_**agora respondendo as reviews...**_

_**Meygan Kaname - Uii não me esgana não...nom foi culpada minha xD!**_

_**Foi da Anny o.ó!**_

_**Anny: eu não tenho nada haver com essa historia ¬¬! você que inventou isso agora agüente u.ú!**_

_**--**_

_**Pois é! Os gatinhos se encontraram °.°!**_

_**o proximo tá aqui xD!**_

_**Eu sou mesmo...aff..mais graças...as férias tão chegando...dai vou ter paz /o!**_

_**e eu nom acho que vc teria se aposentado...vc acostuma...xP**_

_**é fácil! XD**_

_**--**_

_**Opaa...eu também quero que ele seja moreno dus zoios vrermeio \o\**_

_**(Ih! Ele tem irmão uiia...sortuda você hein? XDDD)**_

_**--**_

_**Um tirando com o outro...verdade xD!**_

_**Eu nom ter culpa...\o\ /o!**_

_**--**_

_**tá ai mais um..e ate o proximo que já tá em trabalho de execução xD (!)**_

**-'-Haruno Rukia-'- **_** - Nããão..eu não o esqueceria jamais! XD**_

_**E muuito menos a Saky-chan...e não se gaba não u.ú!**_

_**Eu tiinha te contado siim! Sua perva inutela 8D!**_

_**Kissus miiga..õ/**_

**sakusasuke**_** - hohoho...você que pensa akpsokdpaoskpda**_

_**mais os gatiinhos ainda vão dá um rolo danado e.e'**_

_**que só vendo pra ver O.O!**_

_**E tá aqui a continuaction xD**_

**Haruno-Sakura19 –**_** Opa opa! continuação saindo e quentinha de forno moça xD**_

_**E eu ameii a sua fic °.°!**_

_**Liindeerriima ;D**_

Galeriinha..e é só isso mermo...ate o proximo capitulo..e eu só posto se tiver um bocadiinho de reviews u.ú!

K

i

s

s

u

s

e jah neh x°


	6. You are just beginning

**Olá Minna-san \o/**

**óia eu aqui com mais um espetacular capitulo xD!**

**Err...vou deixar de enrolar...e comentários no final ne xD!**

(_A/M)_: Comentário idiota ainda da autora Mary/Lucy

**(**_A/A) _: Comentário mais idiota da autora Anny/Nyuu

**Sakura: - procurando algo para vestir no guarda-roupa-**

_Yokata! Achei xD!_

_Inner: Finalmente...e você só tem..mais 1h e meia..corre,voa,atropela minha filha Ò.ó_

_Tá,tá ¬¬''_

**O.o.O**

**Karin: **Lalala...hoje eu saio com a Sakura-chan \o/

**Sasuke: - grita do banheiro- **Disse algo môr?** °-°**

**Karin: **Na-nada não amor n.n/ **- vestindo um kimono 'super' decotado de cor vermelho paixão e desenhos de flores de Sakura decorando – **ela vai amar a homenagem °/° **-imaginando a cena- **

**Sasuke: **Quem vai amar môr? '-' **- saindo do banheiro,com uma toalha azul marinho enrolada na cintura e de cabelos molhados- _(N/T: Nyaah..se ela não quiser,eu quero! °/°)_**

**Karin: **hehehe... °-°! Amor você tá lindo n.n **-desviando do assunto-**

**Sasuke: **Mais eu ainda nem me arrumei n/n''

**Karin: **Poisé...vai se arrumando ai que eu já volto **-corre para o banheiro pra se maquiar-**

**Karin: **_Dessa vez ela não me escapa ç.ç _**-fazendo ritual de não sei lá o que das quantas xF-**

**O.o.O**

**Sakura: **Agora é só arrumar a maquiagem o cabelo e- **-dingdong (_campainha tocando tá gente?_- **mais já? i.i –** abre a porta –** Sim o que deseja? n.n

**??: **Darling!! Você ainda tá assim Honey! Anda fror..já vai dar 6h!

_Já disse o quanto eu odeio que falem assim toda patricinha u.ú_

**Sakura: **Tá,tá Ino..entra logo de uma vez ¬¬

**Ino: **Okay honey...**AI -grita do nada-**..Mais o que que é isso!?

**Sakura: -agarrada na porta pelo susto repentino- **Ino!! Você tinha dito que ia parar de gritar assim do nada ¬¬! **-saindo de cima da coitada da porta xD-**

**Ino: **ai! Eu sei darling..mais que culpa eu tenho se, você não fez nada nesse seu cabelo,olha o estado dessa alga rosa Òó!

**Sakura: **Alga rosa? **-gota tsunamica-**

**Ino: **Hello! Vem querida..vou dá um trato cute em você u.ú –** Puxando Sakura pelo braço-**

**Sakura: **Hey..Chyotto Ino! _(__espere__)_

**O.o.O**

**Kyon-Kyon: **Miau **-entrando pela janela do quarto de Sakura-**

**Sakura: **Kyon-kun! Onde você estava mocinho? –** Soltando a mão de Ino do braço dela,e indo pegar o gato no colo-**

**Kyon-Kyon: **Tava catando gatinhas (H)' **-diz sedutor olhando pra Loira presente-**

**Ino: -gota- **_OMG..._o gato fala_ '-'_

**Sakura: **agora não dá..eu tenho que me arrumar..e depois penso em um castiguinho básico para você...viu mocinho!?

**Kyon-Kyon: **Meow..tá ¬-¬' **-** se deitando no cestinho-

**Ino: **Já acabou?

**Sakura: **Já '-'

**Ino: **Ótimo! **-diz ela pegando de novo o braço de Sakura e levando pro banheiro pra arrumar o cabelo dela -**

**O.o.O**

_Oh céus...o que a Ino pretende afina? Eu to parecendo uma Gueixa ç.ç_

_Inner: pff...aiushdisuahdiusahdiuahdiuahsduhd_

_Para de rir Inner ¬¬_

_Inner: iuheiuheiuhiuheuhe...foi mal...ausiuhduihduihas...nom resisti...xDDD_

_Baka u.ú_

_Inner: a qual é, não é todo dia que o meu OUTRO eu fica parecida com aquelas gueixas dos anos 20 iasuhdsuaiduisahdihsa_

_Baka u.ú²_

**Ino:** Ahhh!! M-e-n-i-n-a tá um arraso! °o°

**Sakura:** Ino ¬¬ -

**Ino: **Tá tão _sekici_ que eu to com vontade te pedir em casamento °o°

**Sakura:** Ino u.ú!

**Ino: **Agora é só passar um pouco de laque e-

**Sakura: CARALHO INO ESCULTA PORRA!! Ò.ó!**

**Ino: -em um canto qualquer do quarto abraçando um Kyon-Kyon assustado- ** ha-hai? '-'

**Sakura: **Finalmente ¬¬'' **-retirando os trem **(_A/A: Uai..minerinha sôr! _iusdhuhsad)**todo com _Leite de Colonia-_** (_A/M: propaganda Nyuu? '-')(A/A: disfarça xD)_- Assim tá bem melhor u.ú

**Ino: -chorando o leite derramado (?)- TT'**

**Sakura: **O que foi agora? '-' **-passando lápis de olho e um pouco (leia-se,beeem pouco mermo) de pó compacto-**

**Ino: **Tava tão linda çç!! Pooorque?! TT

**Sakura: **Esquece u.ú' -**faz um coque no cabelo bem amarrado,e enfeita com umas presilhinhas de estrelinhas- **vamos? -.-'

**Ino: **Ha-hai o;;o'

**O.o.O**

_Ah, o por do sol...como eu amo isso °.°!! Me sinto tão viva! Esqueço dos problemas ¬¬,ao menos quando eu vejo o por do sol sozinha eu esqueço de TODOS os meus problemas...mais com uma Ino mais empolgada do que pulga quando vê um cachorro sujo,não DÁ para relaxar mesmo u.u_

_Inner: Querida..FATO!_

_Inner ¬¬, para de falar desse jeito fresco,por favor -.-!_

_Inner: Ai honey, mais a gente tem que variar de vez em quando, eu não quero ficar caquética igual a tu tatu! XD_

_Tatu é teu c.._

_Inner: _**'-'**

**Ino: **Chegamos honey!! Prepare seu melhor sorriso e vumbora catar macho °o°!!

_Ah sim claro...nem sorrindo eu apanho um querida -.-!_

_Inner: Que lindinho..Você falou querida!! Oh honey..junte-se a nós °o°!_

_Vô me juntar o !# '-'_

**??: **SAAAAKUURAA-CHAAAAN õ/

_Ai cabô...pqp, porqueee çç_

_**Continua xD!!**_

_**Mary: iasuhdiuashduiashd..que coisa não? Parar logo agora!? XD**_

_**Anny: tu vai levar pedrada Mary ¬¬', ficar parando logo NESSA hora u.u**_

_**Mary: olha quem fala...Boom...mais geente ta aqui mais um capítulo xD escrito,feito produzido e comercializado por MIM °o°**_

_**Anny: E betado, verificado, e reeditado por MIM ¬¬**_

_**Mary: Éa è.é!**_

_**Anny: agora respondendo as reviews .-.''!**_

_**Haruno-Sakura19:**_

_**Mary: Eu to acompanhando sua fic °o°!! Muito mais legal que a minha .-.**_

_**Anny: Ahá, nisso eu concordo..Mary-nee-chan não ter talento algum /fato**_

_**Mary: também não abusa .-.'' E aqui tá mais um capítulo de Proposta Indecente! XD**_

_**Anny: espero que goste dela n.n''**_

_**Meygan Kaname:**_

_**Mary: Ouviu isso Nyuu? Ela gosta da minha fic °3°!! Tomaa Anny!!..iuahsdiuhsa..boom agora voltando a responder a fic o-o'' A parte do Sai quem fez foi a Nyuu...eu não xD ela gosta do Sai também o-o''**_

_**Anny: Gosto não...eu AMO!! e ele é meu...né querido °.°? (segurando ele pela coleira com o nome 'Anny' bem grande)**_

_**Sai: Sou sim Doninha-chan n.n (faz olhar de cachorro perdido)**_

_**Anny: Ohh °.°!! Mary continua ai que eu vou ali °¬° (Puxa o Sai pela coleira e vai pra um cafofo (lol) )**_

_**Mary: -.-, voltando...pois é...ainda não tive as minhas "férias" mais pelo menos tô ativa xD!**_

_**Já enquanto o capítulo do festival...prometo que vai ser no próximo e sem falta! Porque nesse daqui só foi a chegada e tals.. e obrigada pelo **_

_**maravilhosamente fantasticamente demais xD**_

_**Beijos da Lucy xD**_

_**William:**_

_**Mary: continuei o mais rápido que pude xDD**_

_**espero que tenha gostado °.°!**_

_**Rukiazinha:**_

_**Mary: Amiiga!! Saudades de você Goiabinha!!**_

_**Anny: ( Sai do cafofo trazendo um Sai todo vermelho na coleira) Perva-chan!! Quanto tempo \õ/!!**_

_**Mary: E pode crer..os CoOkIeS dominam °o°!!**_

_**Anny: Beijooos fofa,espero que tenha gostado n.n!**_

_**Mary: Gente!! Taí mais um capítulo..o próximo tá sendo produzido já rsrs,e com direito a música no festival e tudo!! rsrsrs.. e vai ter um pouco de SakuK**_

_**# apanha da Anny #**_

_**Anny: Não dá spoiller porra ¬¬!!**_

_**Mary: Ihh!! Verdade O.O!! Maiiis..não deixem de acompanhar 'Proposta Indecente'!**_

_**Anny: Reviews?**_

_**Mary: e não deixem de comentar esse please!!**_

_**K**_

_**i**_

_**s**_

_**s**_

_**u**_

_**s!**_


End file.
